Project: Super Smash
by KrustyKid
Summary: What is Project Super Smash? Who is behind it? Watch as the Super Smash Brothers come to meet for the very first time, but will they be friends or enemies? Starring; Mario, Sonic, Marth, Link, Samus Aran, Fox Mccloud, Pit, Princess Peach, Solid Snake, Megaman, and many more.
1. Where it Began

At long last an end to a means would be reached, a final confrontation; one which would cement a finale to a battle which brought a fury in its presence, all stemming from a deception linked to the past.

His mind had nearly reached its limit, weighed down from all obstacles that had led to this very moment.. he didn't break. The physical output of the battle itself left an exhaust in its wake, bringing an urge to fall over in exhale.. he didn't break. A breeze of wind hissed past his left brow where blood dripped slowly downward coupled in with the frosting subzero temperatures which threatened to stone numb every inch of his body, no matter how strong it was in its call.. he didn't break.

The stars hung high from above, being the only to bear witness to the battle of two proclaimed warriors who both sought only one thing, the title of 'King'. The weapon in hand was held tightly as he made a break for a large tree, leaping behind it just as an onslaught of metal melting lasers soared past. There was no doubt in his mind, the end of a chapter was drawing near, but would it bring about his end?

He leaned his back to the tree he took cover behind, gaining some sense of comfort as he began recording his thoughts through transmission onto a device attached to his wrist, all which detailed the events leading to this very moment in time.

"After days upon weeks of being pushed to my limits through trickery and deceptive lies I've come to finally face the demon that has awaited at the end of the road from the very beginning; the ultimate weapon, a master mind, a soldier.. my blood," They coursed aloud as the sound of the soft snow being crushed under foot from nearby could be heard, alerting him that the beauty of death closed in. "Even with my life now hanging in the balance I can't help but think of them all… the ones who I couldn't fully bring myself to trust at first, and maybe it was because of my self-code or lack of trust to the outer world."

The steps only neared with each second.

"You could even say I considered them enemies; Captain Falcon, Link, Sonic, Mario, Solid Snake.. Samus Aran… but, but I came to find that I was wrong, you guys were never truly my enemies but rather comrades, maybe even friends," He spoke out. "All of the great individuals who I had an opportunity to stand by in the past months, I would like to say it has been the ultimate honor, there's a bond that can never be broken between us, no matter what happens to me now."

The sound of their approach was now only feet away, knowing if there ever was a time to make a move, it was now. His finger was brought to the trigger as his eyes reopened.

"This is where my destiny has led, and I want you all to know I accept my fate with open arms," He proudly declared. "I will see it through, no matter what the outcome may bring... Fox out."

The transmission was immediately cut at that moment as he tightly held the blaster in one hand and reaching for a grenade with the other. With all set he was ready to face the challenger for a final time, jumping out of hiding with only one thing to announce.

"Come on!"

Shots were immediately fired by both, bringing a large cloud of dust in its wake. But above all a life was claimed, titling one of a bloodline who now stood alone at the top.

"_At long last.. it is finally over."_

**Project: Super Smash**

**Chapter 1**

**Where it Began**

**Several months earlier**

This was proclaimed to be his final mission, a declaration that had been conveyed to him even before now.

There was nothing but darkness surrounding every turn and every corner, the only source of light came from the moon that stood supreme in the far distance above. But it wasn't his line of sight that posed for the most disturbance, but rather the heat and humanity that came with the current environment he found himself occupied with. Regardless of the uncomforting conditions he persevered, crawling through the tall grasses as if to blend in as a creature of the night. He pressed on for a short time more before reaching what appeared to be the edge of a hill. Had the given coordinance been finally reached?

The grass that blocked the view ahead was quietly pushed aside which allowed him to see what preceded him ahead. It was just as he had suspected, the top of a hill had indeed been reached. What lied at the bottom several yards down was a large facility with one also occupied by a small cabin left of it a short distance away. Walking the vicinity were a number of six armed guards from his line of sight. There was no doubt about it, this location was the one detailed in the mission briefing. After becoming self assured of this it was now time to make contact, pressing down to his ear piece to do just that.

"Colonel, it's Snake," The one in position conveyed as he brought front their binoculars. "I've reached the site."

"_And in almost an hour sooner than the expected time, good work," Roy Campbell complimented in response. "But enough with the small talk, what's the circumstances surrounding the situation?"_

"The entryway to the main building is tightly blocked off, two guards are standing there on sharp watch as we speak," Snake informed. "There's three others who are well armed as well, all whom are currently pacing the outer boundaries."

"_Clearly looking out for any outside intrusion," Roy said upon hearing this. "Though I suspect that won't pose too much of a problem for you?"_

"I'll find a way in," Snake declared. "It's just a matter of picking my point."

"_Remember once you're in your main objective is to make contact with a man named Dr. Etoyc, he's being held hostage somewhere at that very facility," Roy detailed. "Gather as much as you can from him once contact is made, if there are any kinds of weapons to speak of report back, remember this isn't a rescue mission you're just simply there to gather intel__.__"_

"Got it."

"_Staying hidden is top priority," Roy said adding weight to the point. "Once you've completed the operation I'll get back to you on where to group for your ride out of there."_

"I'll be in contact."

"_Good, then there's nothing more for me to say.. if you come across anything of possible importance don't hesitate to call," Roy added. "This is it, good luck Snake."_

With that the transmission between the two came to a close.

"_Now.. where to go from here?"_

Of the three additional guards who didn't stand directly in front of the entry point one stood watch out on the left side of the facility while the other two monitored the grounds on the right side. Logic would say to approach from the left side, but there was another factor to consider, cover. The shine of the moon was at its brightest on the left portion of the grounds below, furthermore there was much more to work with as far as staying hidden on the right. With all things considered a decision was made.

"Going right is the safer route, and provides with the most approaches."

A move to press on was immediately made after making this determination. He found himself crawling along once again, feeling the aching of his aged body with each made move. This was put to the back of his mind completely, all that mattered in his conscious was the mission itself. He gradually made his way down hillside, using the tall grasses as a shield the whole way down.

The bottom was reached in little time, feeling the descend of sweat gracing down his forehead. Whether it was nerves or the heat itself was of little concern, all that mattered now was finding a way into the building. He continued to move onward, taking little time for him to come upon a set of stacked crates.

"_This will do."_

Now in good position he stood to his all while reaching for the binoculars he had used before. His first thing to figure, finding an alternative path in besides the front entrance. It took very little time for him to accomplish just that.

"There's a vent on the right side of the building, no more than ten meters from the front curb of the facility," Snake noted. "However, attempting to take that path is not an option, I'll surely be seen."

There was no mistaking it, if he were to make way toward the discovered vent there was no real form of cover, given that the grass was cut short in that particular area. He took the next minute to observe the guards, checking just to see how attentive they were in regards to their current look out. It was also during this time that he came to make a notable discovery.

"They're in constant communication with the inside, so taking them out isn't an option," Snake discovered. "If I was to and contact was attempted and no one responds they'd know something was going on."

With his initial option knocked from the table it was now time to look to an alternative route of gaining entry. This led him to shifting his sights to the smaller building several yards away further right. There was only one guard pacing the area surrounding its entrance, making it the most viable option in hind sight.

"_If I make way to the smaller building one has to wonder if I can find my way to the larger through the inside."_

He contemplated on that very thought for seconds more before coming to an inner decision.

"_There's really only one way to find out."_

His mind was now made, all that remained was for him to bypass the security of those who stood watch of the surrounding grounds. Just as he was to make a move a sound pounced to the side of his ear, that of a door pushing open.

"_What was that?"_

Curious as to what was going on he peaked out from behind the crate to see someone in a white lab jacket step out with another armed guard. The person in question appeared to be a man in his mid-thirties with average build, who also sported straight black shoulder length hair. His eyes were unique in color, gold.. no, amber.

"Who the hell is this guy."

_The man in question stepped out past the door completely with the door closing behind him with a thump__._

"_Could this be that Dr. Etoyc I was informed about?"_

He took eye as the guard to have led the man in the lab jacket out spoke to all others.

"How have things been out here, any kind of suspicious activity to report?"

"No, things have been clear up till now," One of them answered in response. "Though I am curious as to why you and Dr. Etoyc have left the confines of the east end of the facility."

_And with those words, confirmation was given._

"_So, that man in the lab jacket is Etoyc after all," Snake discovered. "That now strikes the question, if he is a prisoner why is he allowed out here?"_

He watched on, hoping that very question would soon be answered.

"We've come out, because it is time."

"Time for what?"

"A demonstration." Dr. Etoyc said taking the liberty of answering himself.

"Demonstration for what?"

"Our latest gizmo of great intangibility; produced squarely by our first party engineers." Dr. Etoyc replied pleased to announce.

"Where is this.. gizmo you speak of?" One of them asked.

The doctor simply smiled in response, waving his hand toward the guard who had companied to the outside before speaking.

"Open the bag, let them bear witness to what is inside." Dr. Etoyc instructed.

"Yes, of course." He replied with the nod of his head.

These proceedings left not only much to be asked, but a doubt in situation.

"_I was informed Dr. Etoyc was a hostage being held here, but given from what I'm witnessing now I'm getting a completely different message," Snake quarreled in mind. "What the hell is going on here?"_

The bag that had resided over the shoulders of the guard was removed, zipping it open before reaching inside to pull out what appeared to be a rocket launcher of some kind, one in the color of complete silver.

"What in the world is that?!" One of them exclaimed.

"Its name, the S-2 Displacer," Dr. Etoyc answered in full. "Constructed strictly for our latest development… Project Smash."

He heard the words of its name loud and clear, staggering to the depths of his mind.

"_Project Smash.."_

"So, what exactly does it do?" The guy from before asked.

"Go ahead," Dr. Etoyc said giving the ok. "Give these gentlemen a demonstration of its fine capabilities."

"With accepted pleasure."

With that the man in possession of the S-2 Displacer took aim at a couple crates a few yards, steadying himself for the shot to take.

His eyes widened at the events that were now unfolding.

"_Damn, he's aiming that thing my way!"_

"Like shooting a snake in a barrel, fire!" Dr. Etoyc commanded.

The trigger was pulled in an instance, releasing a bright beam of light that traveled directly toward him. He was too slow to react, feeling a burning sensation of pain that erupted throughout his entire body, boiling through his veins like a hot stream of water through steel pipes. The pain was gone almost as soon as it had come. There was no longer anything to see nor anything to feel, had his life reached the final door.

Was it truly the end of a mercenary, a soldier.. the legend known as Solid Snake?

**To Be Continued**


	2. Commencing to the Waited

**Project: Super Smash**

**Chapter 2**

**Commencing to the Waited**

It's in ferocity in force and voice was strong, stemming its impact throughout the entire land. The night had come and gone, leaving the following morning to bring an undeniable silence. They were drowned deep within their very own conscious. It was the sound of cheerful chirps from the outside that broke the barrier of the deep sleep they found themselves in.

Their eyes gradually opened, awakening to the sight of the sun shining bright into the room from a window several feet away on the right. They eased up in where they slouched; quickly realizing they had fallen asleep in a chair the previous night. Further weight was given to this from the moderate stress that could be felt along their spine.

With another seconds thought they leveled down from the chair, immediately coursing through mind what the day's activities might possibly bring. It was during those couple moments that the sound of a ring swarmed clear to his ear, alerting him of a visitor.

"_Someone is here."_

Not wanting to keep the arrival of a guest waiting they hurried along, quickly making their way in the direction of the front door. It was reached in little time. The knob was reached for in that second, feeling a surge of anticipation for who could possibly be residing on the other side. The door was slowly slotted open, an expression of surprise coming to his face at who he came to find standing just feet away.

"Mario, what are you doing here?" The man in green greeted.

"Luigi have you already forgotten," The plumber in red inquired of him. "Today is the Mushroom Kingdom annual festival, and you and I both assured the Princess we would be there last week when it was brought up."

"Oh yes, that is a right," Luigi recalled at that very second. "I had almost forgotten."

"It begins in almost an hour from now a bro," Mario noted. "If we are to make it there in a timely fashion we should head there now."

"Give me just a minute," Luigi asked of him. "I'll be a right back."

The man in red nodded his head in response all while giving him the thumbs up.

"I'll be right here." Mario conveyed to his younger sibling.

With that the plumber in green made a move back from where he had come all while having an exciting feeling coming to him.

"_This is going to be an adventures day.. I can feel it."_

This was something he strongly welcomed, more than ready to flourish in whatever awaited them.

…

It was all launched by a single moment altering shot, one which left them in dismay. There was a complete numbness that showered throughout their entire body. He laid their wide awake, and yet he couldn't find it in himself to press even an inch. Even something as simple as attempting to open his eyes was a challenge. But even though he was blind to what surrounded him there were hints to be passed.

The ground of which he laid upon for instance was of stone which was on the brink of frost in temperature. This coldness was only further enforced by a breezing wind that grazed past the back of his neck, sending an electrifying shiver down his entire spine.

"_Where the hell am I?"_

The unknown only strengthened his drive to pull through. With a surge in strength he found in himself to slowly force his eyes open. The first thing he came to see was the exhaust of his own breathing, a given visual for just how cold that it was. The first blink of his eyes to make made feel of the frost that hung on the sides of his eye lashes. It was also at this time that the numbness that plagued his entire body began to slowly wear off.

His fingers were the first to retrieve feel, followed soon by both arms. Within the time frame of a minute control over his entire body was regained, leaving him to make a move to his knees. With notable effort this was accomplished, breathing heavily all while feeling the surge of soreness throughout his body.

"_The climate has changed completely, almost as if everything has been inverted from what it was before.. but how?"_

If there was anyone who could possibly have an answer to that, there was only one person that came to mind. Ready to shed light on this situation of the unknown he pressed down to the communications device in his right ear.

"Colonel can you hear me, it's Snake."

No response came, leaving him to make a second attempt.

"Colonel do you copy?"

It was only after making a second attempt that he came to realize that the communications link was no longer.

"Damn." The mercenary muttered under his breath in an obvious disgust.

And just when he thought things couldn't get any more complicated, they did. With contacting to gain information now off of the table, this left him with only one clear option.. investigating the current circumstances himself. With this thought now in mind he gazed forward, looking to all that now surrounded him.

"It looks like I'm in a city alleyway," Snake realized as he forced himself to his feet. "But how did I end up here?"

The two structures that he found himself in between were large in structure, towering at a height of at least three hundred feet. It was while looking over the two buildings that a roaring sound ignited from the distance, one of familiarity.

"That noise," Snake said shifting his head slightly left. "That was the sound of an engine, someone must be close by."

Not a second more passed before his thoughts were further backed, this time by a chorus of tuning engines which conveyed only one thing.

"There must be a roadway nearby, if I take a peek out maybe I'll know exactly where it is I am."

It was the only way in his mind he felt any answers would be gained concerning his current predicament. He launched his first step forward, feeling a surging strain in the given effort. Step after step he gradually felt his strength returning to him as he pressed through the few inches of snow which crushed under foot. On his way through there was a large garbage bin sitting aside the building on the right, its presence given by its vulgar odor of vinegar with a hint of outdated milk which was released from its confines.

While the smell was heavy in form he didn't let this distract him in the least, slowly continuing toward the exit of the alley he currently found himself strolling. After taking another step he took notice of a solid patch of ice a few inches left of him, glancing down at it to make a heart stopping discovery. And it had nothing to do with the ice itself but rather what was reflected back at him.

"What, my face!"

He couldn't believe what he saw at first glance, resulting in him leaning in further to get a closer look. That's all took for confirmation to be given.

"It can't be, my appearance… I'm, I appear to be young again," Snake stammered in disbelief. "But how is this possible?"

He stood back up straight once again, staring up at the night sky as if to look for an answer, one which he knew wouldn't come.

"What in the world is going on?"

He knew the answer to that wouldn't come by just simply standing around; he'd have to go out and discover just that for himself. With that thought clear in mind he found it in himself to move on once again. He wringed his wrists out of their numbness as he cleared his mind back to what occurred before awaking at this current location.

"_There's no sense to make of any of this, how did my current situation come to fruition," Snake coursed in mind. "Does this all have to do with that weapon that was handled by Dr. Etoyc?"_

If it was, that would be something else he would have to discover for himself. Each step was taken at a time, gradually making way toward the end of the alleyway. He didn't know why but the further he progressed, the faster his heart pounced. There was an undeniable tension to be felt, one which he couldn't fully explain.

With another five steps taken the end was finally reached. Wasting no time he peaked out from the left corner to lay eye to a sight which brought an ultimate surprise.

"What the hell!"

There dashing down the roads was a group of three hovering cars, followed closely by several others that drove along as well. What fleshed to his eyes next only added more steam to the level of uncertainty. There walking along the sidewalk no more than twenty feet away was an anthropomorphic gecko and squirrel, both who were decked out in regular clothing; ranging from winter coats to the snow boots each of them wore.

Dumbfounded was the single word best to describe his initial reaction to what he now faced. Without warning the anthropomorphic squirrel glanced his way, seemingly smiling as they nodded their head toward him as a sign of apparent acknowledgement. He didn't know what to make of this, standing stone still as he watched the pair make way across the road after all hovering automobiles were out of sight.

"Just where the hell am I," Snake exclaimed. "Is this some kind of allusion, have I been put under some kind of hypnosis?"

Those words to escape his lips were topped off by the sound of an explosion, one which came east of where he currently stood. His curiosity to gain was instant.

"That noise, could it be.. a battle," Snake said in small hope this could very well be the location of where Dr. Etoyc was. "I don't know entirely what's going on, and I have a good feeling no answers will be coming my way."

With that stated his mind was made, shifting focus east as he completely stepped out from the alleyway as he grabbed hold of the tranquilizer gun that hung in his holster with only one thing to say.

"It's show time."

Nothing more needed to be said, taking off at once with only one thing in mind.. getting answers.

…..

The two of them popped out of the inner depths of the pipe they found themselves in, touching down to the ground to now come in view of their destination.

"There it is," Mario happily pointed. "The castle."

"Do you think they're waiting for us?" Luigi asked.

"No doubt about it," Mario said sure of this. "Let's hurry; we don't want to keep them waiting for too much longer."

"Do you think activities have begun yet?"

"It is a hard to tell from the outside, we won't know until we get there," Mario said in response before walking on toward the sought location. "But enough talk, let's a not keep Princess Peach waiting any longer."

"I'm right behind you." Luigi said following in his brothers footsteps.

They walked along, gazing up at the shining sun that stared back at them in response. There were very few clouds that monitored the skies from their line of sight, making it a relatively clear day. The excitement within them both only rose with each step, wondering just what todays celebration would have in store for them.

It took under a minute for the two of them to come within range of the entrance. After coming within twenty feet of it the door opened, watching as someone stepped out from the other side with a warming smile upon their face.

"Mario, Luigi, so glad you could make it."

"Mr. Toadsworth, I had no idea you'd be here as well." Mario said in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Toadsworth inquired of him.

"I thought for sure you'd be at the office."

"Not today," Toadsworth laughingly said. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Nor would we." Luigi declared.

"As I can see," Toadsworth said as he turned back for the door. "Come along, everyone is waiting."

There was no way either was going to turn down the given invitation. They made their way in through the front entrance within those next moments. They emerged into the castle to be greeted by a welcoming cool air, a clear difference from the heating warmth from the outside. It was just as they were told, there were several to be found occupying the main room, several of whom were locked in conversation.

But of all who stood present there was someone clearly missing, a fact that registered to the radar of them both.

"The Princess," Mario said planting a hand just above his eyes as he surveyed the room from one end to the other. "Where is she?"

"I don't see her either." Luigi added.

Toadsworth simply smiled in response before speaking on the matter himself.

"Look no further." Toadsworth directed with the point of his hand.

The brothers immediately shifted all sights to the top of the staircase just in time to see the one they sought take her first step down toward all who awaited her appearance. The both of them became frozen in that instance. They found themselves marveled by her beauty, captivated by her every advancement toward them. And before they knew it she touched down to the first.

Of all to see her sea blue eyes fixated on the two of them, gradually pacing over toward them as that delightful smile of hers fell into place.

"Mario.. Luigi, you're both here." Peach said overly joyed to learn.

"Of course we're here," Mario stated. "There's no way we were going to miss the annual festival."

"You don't know how much that means to have you both here."

The conversation between them would come to an abrupt by the sound of the doors from behind being frantically forced open. The both of them turned to see who had arrived.

"It's a Toad." Luigi pointed.

He stood just feet away, breathing heavily with his head slouched over as he attempted not only to catch his breath but collect himself as well.

"Toad, what's wrong," Peach asked of him as she assessed the situation through visual input. "Did you run here?"

A few seconds more passed before he finally found it in himself to face them all, showcasing an expression of distress upon his face.

"We.. we're, we're under attack!" Toad exclaimed in between breaths

"Oh dear." Luigi fretted nervously.

"Under attack, by whom?" Peach asked with an obvious concern in voice.

"I am uncertain," Toad replied. "There were several of us making our way here when this guy in an armored suit engaged us, and with so little as an explanation for why he began attacking."

"Is that a right," Mario said pumping his fists together. "Where is this armored guy you speak of now?"

"West of the castle," Toad informed. "About a mile from where we stand now, no way you can miss him if you keep a straight path."

"The timing for all of this couldn't have been any worse." Peach remarked on the current situation

"This guy won't a get away with this," Mario declared with the bulge of his fist. "Let's not waste another moment, I say we go and confront this guy."

"I'm with you bro." Luigi said stepping up to his side.

"We will return shortly," Mario said looking toward the princess. "That I can guarantee."

With that said he looked back to the one who stood at his side, both with the same intensive fire set in eye. There was no doubt in their readiness, speaking a final call as one as they race out past the doors.

"Let's A Go!"

…..

The room from which they looked on from was dark, very dark at that. But nothing matched the darkness of the ambition that weighed heavily within the reaches of their mind.

"_Yes, it has finally begun, and though the sequence of things are only in the beginning stages things are going as planned," They mused in deep thought. "The bug has already been planted within their ranks to find the two of true inner power, I doubt any of them will learn of the deceiver amongst them before my plan is fully complete… it is time, it is my time."_

The strength in confidence couldn't be any greater. Just the thought of it all brought great joy. With an already seemingly gained victory they laughed in a fashion that could only be compared with an ultimate accomplishment.

Could it be... had a cemented fate really been set?

**To Be Continued**


	3. Appearance from the Stars Above

**Project: Super Smash**

**Chapter 3**

**Appearance from the Stars Above**

The sight of it all rained down on him from every side, resulting in a growing wonder if what he was now witnessing was a reality.. or nothing more than a dream. Besides the unique looking beings and the hovering vehicles that dashed down the roads there were other details of the abnormal to make out. The structures of the towering buildings were one of these very details. Dream or not his mind had already been set on finding out the source of the booming he had heard in the past minute. Without warning another explosion screamed out in excitement

"_Another explosion, I must be getting close."_

He was now on alert more than ever. The gun in hand was slightly raised as he proceeded to commence further down the sidewalk. He glanced up a short distance ahead to see an anthropomorphic alligator in pink overalls heading in the opposite direction of him. They stood on two feet, holding a bowl of some kind in hand as they walked. This was enough to reel in a small curiosity.

"What is that?"

He looked over to see a pot full of worms as the two crossed one another, watching as the gator slurped them up in between its teeth in a delightful matter with the use of a steel straw. He spun his head away in an obvious disgust.

"_Yuck_." Snake huffed under his breath.

After taking eye to that he made it a small task to keep his focus strictly on the sought. Another sound rang loud to ear, one of screams that could not be denied.

"Screams.."

He hurried along after hearing the cries of distress, all while maintaining the highest level of caution. At this point there was no telling what he would come to face next. The end of the block was reached in little time. The uproar in commotion was coming from further right, leading to him following that given path. The further he walked the higher his interest ascended.

A chill breeze of cold wind whispered past his left cheek as he advanced a number of five steps. It was here that something of notability came to view on the opposite side of the road. There was a large gathering of many creatures to be seen, all who were being rounded up by a small group of no more than five individuals who were armed with what he made out to be firearms. This begged the obvious question.

"What is going on over there," Snake said giving direct eye to all across the way. He surveyed through those who stood, unable to determine what was going on by simply looking. "Is that where the screams I heard before came from?"

It was after having that thought coming to mind that a number of five hovering vehicles came speeding along from up the street, stopping immediately upon reaching the sidewalk aside where the large group stood.

"What's going on here?"

The hovering automobile resembling a limo was the first to show further activity. He looked on as the door to the passenger side flew open. The moments that followed brought the sight of a purple seven foot humanoid creature in a white tuxedo who stepped out of the car with a gun in each of its eight hands.

"What the hell is that, some kind of octopus?"

It was after voicing this that he watched the eight armed being aim all weapons at the crowd that had clearly been corralled together. This action was quickly followed up by a humming sound that came from the eight armed creature,

"_What is it doing… singing?"_

The tuning sound of the hum continued. It was during this time that he came to notice a very telling detail. It was the gesture of the octopus's arms from left to right the implied something deeper as it hummed.

"Now I understand, it's not singing after all," Snake realized. "It's communicating, the only question is.. about what?"

He gave it only a seconds thought before standing completely straight in his stance.

"Either way none of that really matters, whatever is going on over there doesn't concern me in the least," Snake stated as he gazed up at the night sky of falling snow flakes. "What I should be focusing on is finding out where I am first and foremost."

Even with that declared it felt as if he was stuck in a dream, one in which he couldn't seem to force himself out of. But even with the mission as clear as the light of sun, how would he go about gaining the sought answers?

His thoughts however would come to be interrupted by a loud screeching sound that made its way to his ears.

"What the hell was that?"

His eyes immediately dropped down from the sky as he looked across the roadway once again to find that the awkward croak had come from the octopus. No sooner after realizing this did the creature in the white tuxedo shift its complete focus over to where he stood. He immediately tightened his grip around the tranquilizer gun before pointing it directly at the opposition.

"Damn, I've been spotted."

He didn't know what to fully expect of this, taking aim at the eight armed beast as a precaution. A mere second or so passed before the creature chorused its hum again, this time directed at him. There was no doubt in his mind that the creature was trying to relay a message.

"Sorry to say, but I don't have a clue as to what the hell you're saying."

The creature released its song once more. He didn't move in the slightest, maintaining the stance he stood in. A second more passed as he watched the expression upon the octopus's face change drastically. Without warning it roared out in an obvious anger, one which he assumed to be caused by his inability to understand them.

"_Ok big guy, what's your move going to be?"_

He was certain that further action would be taken. And as that thought swept to mind all eight triggers of the guns held by the octopus were pressed down all at once.

"Now!" Snake yelped as he leaped out of the path of blazing beams of light.

He managed to roll behind what he made out to be a newsstand as the gun fire continued, listening to its rattle which sparked all around him.

"What is that guy equipped with, some kind of weapons the project lasers," Snake broke down from where he knelt. It was now time to access the situation, knowing whatever move he was to make next would be of high importance. "Why is this guy attacking me, none of this makes any sense.. either way I'm going to have to close the gap if I'm going to take that thing down, from the distance I'm at my tranquilizer gun is next to useless."

The grinding shots of laser beams continued to wheel left, right, and overhead as he contemplated on what he would do next. Where he was or how he got here was now a moot point, all that mattered now was the moment.. to survive.

….

There was not a moment to spare in each of their minds. The two of them hurried along through the forest with a strong sense of urgency, more than ready to engage what awaited them.

"We've been running for almost five minutes now, we must be getting close." The man in green noted.

"Keep your eyes peeled Luigi," The man in red said in response. "If there is really someone around here on the attack we'll find them."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement of the spoken. Their minds were now fully attentive to what surrounded them. They pressed on in stride with one another as a dark purple energy ball of some kind came flying out from behind one of the several trees in the forest.

"Mario look out!" Luigi directed with the motion of his right hand as the two lunged out of the way of the way of the incoming ball energy. The two watched as it made impact with a large tree, disintegrating it completely.

"Oh dear." Luigi gulped at the sight of this.

"I didn't see anyone," Mario said looking from side to side. "So who was the one to have fired that thing off?"

"I don't see anyone either." Luigi said looking over at his brother who stood left of him.

"That's probably because you aren't looking hard enough." A deep an imposing voice announced from above.

The both of them immediately looked upward to see someone hovering in the air several feet up. They were clothed in a black body suit, topped with silver armor and boots on top of it all. Their appearance was fully concealed due to the steel mask that sat atop their head. There was a dark violet cape that hung down from their shoulders, flapping delicately with the soft wind that blew eastward.

"Who the heck are you?" Mario called up to the one who now gazed down at them.

"Who I am is of little concern, detract yourselves from my path now or suffer the consequences of the ultimate destruction." The armored individual conveyed.

"No way," Mario declined. "We're not a going anywhere!"

"Yea, that's right." Luigi backed with the pump of his right fist.

"It is our duty to make sure the Mushroom Kingdom is protected." Mario explained.

It was only at this moment that the person in the suit of armor came to realize it.

"I see.. you two must be the Mario brothers I've heard so much about." They stated.

The two brothers glanced over to one another before looking back up at the hovering challenger.

"_Mario, he knows who we are_." Luigi whispered.

"Stay focused." Mario stamped in response.

Without warning the one hidden beneath the battle soared down to ground level in a matter of seconds, landing just a few feet away from the two of them with a loud thump.

"This is your last warning, concede to my demands and no harm shall come to either of you." They spoke once again with the cross of their arms.

The Mario brothers stood firm in their position, sending a strong response to the spoken.

"I see your minds have already been made.. noble, but oh so foolish."

"Who are?" Mario asked once again as he stared him down.

"If that's the final thing you'd like to know, then I will gladly tell you," The one hidden under the armor replied. "My name is Armonell."

"And what is it you're after," Mario inquired of him. "What are you hoping to gain with this attack you're putting on display?"

"I thought someone even as simple minded as you would be able to figure that out," Armonell lightly provoked. "I want nothing more than to seize control of this kingdom, and to successfully do that I must first impose my will no matter the cost."

"What is your reason for all of this?" Luigi fretted in voice.

"Ah, the question everyone will soon wish to know," Armonell spoke proudly. "I'll tell you what, if you two bow to me now and pledge your unfazed allegiance to me I will not only share that with you but I will also grant you a place as my subordinates."

"That is not going to happen." Mario declared as he took an expressing step forward.

The enemies head flew back as he laughed out in an obvious amusement of the stated.

"That's all well and said, but unfortunately for you 'Mario Brothers', you two don't possess the necessary power to threaten me, let alone take me down." Armonell noted.

"We'll just see about that." Luigi said taking a step forward as well with a raise of confidence.

"You two seem confident in your abilities," Armonell noted as he uncrossed his arms. "Very well, let's see what the Mushroom Kingdom's finest have to offer."

Those words marked the beginning, the beginning of a battle that was just about to ensue.

…..

The proceedings that were now underway weren't only being witnessed by those who were present, but from the far reaches of time and space itself. They weighed in from their high position above all else. With the power they possessed they were able to make a decisive determination regarding the current situation.

"_It is just as I expected, a grand evil has crossed from one realm to another," They streamed in mind upon the learned. "The ramifications for what this could bring about could be severe if action isn't taken… but who are they, and what do they hope to accomplish_?"

Those were the very questions that stained their mark on the very confines of their mind. No matter the case they would not stand idly by and wait for mystery to unfold. Before any action could be taken a sound snapped to their left ear.

"_Someone is coming_."

The sound in step strengthened as the one who approached neared. A couple seconds more passed before a knock came at the door from a short distance away. They immediately responded to the call.

"You may enter, it is unlocked."

Without further ado the one standing on the other side let themselves in. It was a young man who wore a fully body light tan cloak. The hood that sat upon his head was removed as he dropped down to a knee in bowing fashion.

"My lady, I come with news." He informed.

With the sway of her long green hair she turned around to face him.

"At ease."

"Yes of course." He spoke before standing back to his feet.

"What news is it that you travel with?"

"According to our sources there's a great evil that has found its way to."

"I am aware of this," The green haired interjected. "I have already decided on how we will commence in investigating this matter."

"You have?"

"Yes, I want you to go and fetch Pit," She commanded of him. "Send him my way, let him know this is a level red urgency."

"Will do Lady Palutena," The man in the cloak assured with the bow of his head once more before turning back for the door. "I'll go and find him immediately."

She watched as he stepped out, leaving her alone once again. Through it all there was only one clear concern that resided on her mind.

"… _Are we too late_?"

…..

The beams of fury continuously stacked around where he hid in covering, knowing it was only a matter of time before the newsstand itself gave way.

"_I won't be able to sit it out for too much longer, if I'm going to strike a way out of here it is going to have to happen soon_."

That fact couldn't be any clearer. With that in mind he peaked out from the right end of the stand to determine what was on the other side of the street with a clear motive.

"Obviously the tranquilizer won't affect him too much from this distance, but perhaps there is something else over there that I could fire at to create some kind of diversion."

The first thing he paid any mind to was the hovering vehicle the octopus arrived in, quickly followed up by the gathered civilians not too far back from there.

"That vehicle looks pretty durable, I doubt I'd even put a dent in it even if I tried," Snake assumed. "And even if I could that wouldn't give me much to work concerning closing the gap between us."

His eyes flushed further right, noting something that could give him the opportunity that he sought.

"_That's it!" _He exclaimed in mind.

There sitting no more than a couple feet left of where the creature stood was a fire hydrant. He couldn't be any more joyed to find.

"Just the opening I needed."

He wasted no time in raising his weapon, closing an eye as he took aim to the chosen target.

"There."

With his spot picked the trigger was pulled back, releasing the bullet that sat in wait. The hoped results came in the flash of a second. An ample amount of water shot forth from the fire hydrant which sent the seven foot creature crashing to the ground.

"Now!"

He leaped out from behind the newsstand, knowing this was a golden opportunity to shadow himself out from the situation he was currently linked enclosed in. To his unfortunate surprise the other armed creatures who clearly holding the large group hostage now had their weapons pointed directly at him.

"Damn.." Snake hissed under his breath from where he now stood in the middle of the road.

In short time the octopus made it back to their feet. An immediate glare was aimed his way, passing a message that couldn't be denied.

"He doesn't look in the least bit amused, and nor do his comrades," Snake noted as he surveyed over each and every one of them with the gun firmly held out in front. "I'm outnumbered and clearly outranged in fire power, these circumstances couldn't be any more unfavorable.. this doesn't look good, unless I can find a way to get these guys separated from one another this is going to be an uphill battle."

They all took sharp aim, locking down on him with an obvious intent that could be made out from the death glares given by each. With strategy now at its thinnest in the most critical moment he knew what he would have to do next would have to be done fast.

"_Now what?"_

The coming moments brought the gliding sound from something up in the sky that ignited all eardrums, a sound which rung loudly to each and every one of their ears. His curiosity led to him looking upward along with everyone.

"What is that?"

He gazed up to see a bright light of some kind heading directly for them, almost as if a star had fallen from its position in the sky. The reaction was instant by all others who all quickly began to take off, running for cover in all directions.

"What the hell is going on?"

Just as those words escaped his lips he looked upward to get a clearer view of what was soaring down from above. What at first glance thought to be a light was in fact a flying automobile of some kind, one which resembled a fighter jet through his eyes. As all others took off in fear he stood strong, now aiming his weapon at the fighter jet which gently touched to ground level a few yards away from where he stood. Could the arrival of this person provide the answer of how he got, were they military? And above all, would they be able to help in making sense of his newest quest.

"This gathering just keeps getting better and better."

**To Be Continued**


	4. At Their Mercy

**Project: Super Smash**

**Chapter 4**

**At Their Mercy**

The two brothers launched forward with a joined intent in mind, taking down the opposition. The strength in the strides was sharp, closing the gap in little time.

"Now Luigi!" The man in red declared.

"Gotcha."

The two who sprinted in line with one another leaped in opposite directions, taking them high into the air where they shot down a rain of red and green fire balls that locked in on the target.

"_Who do they take me for_.." Armonell muttered under breath.

Just as the ball of flames were to make contact he casually leaped away, dodging the attempt altogether.

"Oh no, we missed him." Luigi said as the two of them free fell back to the ground where they touched down gently.

"Don't worry Luigi, we'll get him next time." Mario assured.

His words were followed up by the echoing message of another from behind.

"You two must really take me to be some kind of amateur." The man in armor diagnosed.

"You're wrong," Mario immediately replied swinging his head around. "We underestimate no one, we simply believe in our abilities."

"When we're at our best, no one can beat us." Luigi added.

The man in the battle armor couldn't help but find himself amused by the declared.

"Oh, is that right, well I have some sad news for you" Armonell said staring down the two brothers. "No matter how hard the both of you try there's no way you can defeat me.. your level of expertise is beneath my own, and above all you two lack the power necessary to put me down for good."

"If that's what you think then you're going to be in for a cruel surprise." Mario declared with the clutch of his fist."

"You got that right." Luigi backed.

"You plumbers seem confident in your words, if that's how you truly feel then let us continue this dance," Armonell provoked with the direct of his index finger. "Come, learn the truth behind your inferiority to me."

They blocked out his words, charging forward once again.

"_Approaching straight ahead as before, their lack in change of strategy is quite telling."_

Ready for engagement he held out his right arm as a beam of energy formed in his palm. The two of them immediately took note of this.

"What is that?" Luigi inquired aloud.

"Looks like a ball of energy if I'm not mistaken," Mario conveyed. "Careful Luigi, this guy just might fire that thing off like a projectile."

"I assumed that much." Luigi said as the two of them continued onward.

They inched in on him with the following seconds, watching as he completely fell out of sight in less than a blink of an eye. The two brothers slid to a halt with the utmost confusion.

"Where did he go?" Mario questioned.

"One moment he was there, and then the next…"

Before any further thought could be given on the matter a telling sound ignited from behind, that of something being launched away. The two of them spun their heads around just in time to be greeted by a bright light of an incoming blast of gold flames.

".. Oh dear." The man in green fretted in a fear that made its way to the surface.

….

There was no movement from his end, maintaining sharp aim on the flying automobile that had just found refuge on ground level. Its engine whistled a loud and distinct tune, one which slowly drifted away with each second that past. With the proclaimed fighter jet now at a complete stop there was no doubt on his mind what to expect next.

"This is it."

Not once did he look away, mentally preparing himself for what could be the arrival of another challenger. Several seconds passed with nothing occurring. The sound of its engine had fallen completely silent, and yet there was no one to make an appearance from inside.

"_What the hell is going on, is there someone in there or not?"_

It was after having this thought cross his mind that the cockpit to the fighter jet jarred open with something lunging out high into the air. His eyes followed the whole way.

"What the heck is that?" Snake questioned looking directly above at the dark figure in the sky.

As soon as it had come it vanished out of sight just as fast. His guard spiked at this point, directing all focus back to the jet just in time to see the cockpit door automatically close back on its own. Without a second more to course on the thought for what was going on someone spoke from a near distance behind, in the same language he could not understand.

Curious as to who or what it could be he swung his head around to face the one who called for his attention. What he came to face was an anthropomorphic dog, at least that's what they appeared to be through his eyes. There were many details to make out of their appearance, but nothing was more prominent than the weapon in hand, one resembling a gun which was pointed straight at him. It couldn't be any more suggestive of the situation, there was a singular target.. and it was him.

"Who are you?" Snake asked of the newcomer as he too took aim himself.

While still keeping their aim upon him the humanoid dog spoke once again. The results were the same, there was no sense to be made out of what was being said.

"I have no idea who you are or what interest has brought you here, but let's get one thing straight," Snake said glaring over at the opposition. "I have a mission to complete, and I won't allow you or anyone else to get in my way."

The results were the same on the flip side, it was clear the creature had not a clue as to what he was saying either. This was a fact that was noted by him immediately.

"Great.. how am I supposed to state my claim if this guy can't even understand me," Snake stated. "I guess the same can be said from their end, either way this isn't going to end well for one of us."

The seconds that followed brought something of the unexpected. Without warning the anthropomorphic dog lowered their weapon before focusing attention to a small device strapped around their right wrist. Using their left hand they pressed down upon it which brought the appearance of someone's head in hologram form.

"What the.."

He was surprised to say the least. The dog creature began conversation with the one that had been summoned. What they were discussing was of little interest to him. Knowing opportunity had come he lowered his weapon with only one thing in mind.

"Looks like they're occupied with something, if there was ever a time to eject myself from this little street scuffle it would be now."

With their sights locked on something else besides him he took that moment to casually turn back for the opposite direction before commencing to walk. A number of only two steps were taken before a flustering sound zoomed past his right ear. His immediate reaction was to look that way.

"What was that?" Snake inquired only to find nothing there.

He then turned back for the awaited path to find someone standing in his path.

"Wooh, that dog is fast," Snake remarked as he held the tranquilizer gun out in front. Without hesitation his finger fell upon the trigger only to have the gun shot out of his hand by the opposition who was quicker on the draw. "_Damn._."

His muttered disgust echoed with the wind as he watched his weapon fall harmlessly to the ground no more than fifteen feet away.

"_Great.. now what_?" Snake plotted in mind as he turned back to face the humanoid dog.

The creature attempted to speak again with the wave of their weapon, suggesting they were giving him an order of some kind. He was unsure on how to respond, should he concede to their wishes? He weighed each option in mind which brought him to a quick conclusion.

"If I go with whoever this person is freely there's no telling what will happen, their intent is unknown," Snake detailed to himself. "My top priority is finding a way past this guy, and if I'm taken into custody there isn't a guarantee I'll have the means of doing so."

Within that moment of realization he launched his fist forward toward the left, causing the anthropomorphic dog to shift right to dodge the attack. This distraction worked masterfully, giving him the split second to disarm the firearm from the dog's hands.

"Got it."

No sooner after voicing his victory an unexpected flying round house kick from the dog connected with the side of his next.

".. So fast."

His entire body fell numb as he found himself hopelessly falling to the ground without an ounce of strength to combat this fate. He landed upon his back, gazing upward to find the challenger staring back down at him in seeking fashion. As he faded with his last few breaths to give he watched as the dog made contact through the device on their wrist for a second time.

"Communications converter device has completed translation, I've got the fugitive in custody," The creature transmitted to whoever listened from the other end. "This is Fox, returning to base."

His eyes fell shut following those words, losing conscious of all that happened in the following moments.

…

No matter how hard he tried or attempted to force himself up he couldn't find the strength to propel him forward.

"_My body.. I can barely move."_

There was an electrifying numbness that waved throughout his entire body. The first feel to return was movement in his fingers which was followed by subtle control in his legs. He breathed in relief upon learning this.

"Good to know I'm not paralyzed in the least," Mario noted to himself as he found the will to roll onto his back. "Now it's time to get serious."

He slowly pushed up, looking over at his brother who lied face down completely out of it.

"_Luigi.."_

He then gazed forward to find the man in the suit of armor gradually making his way into his direction.

"Impressive," Armonell clapped with a grin also taking form. "You shouldn't even be awake right now let alone be able to move, it would seem I underestimated your durability."

"There's no way you could ever hope to take me down so easily," Mario said progressing back to his feet. "You won't get away with this."

The stutter in his stance could be seen, conveying a strong message of his current condition.

"Don't tell me you plan on fighting in your current state, from my point of view it would appear you can barely mange something as simple as standing."

"If you think I'm going to throw in the towel so easily, then you're fooling yourself." Mario declared.

"The only one deceiving themselves is you," Armonell pointed. "A fact which will be made all too clear to you in the closing moments of this bout."

"Oh yea, we'll just a have to see about that." Mario beamed holding his arms back out in front of him.

"You truly are one persistent man, but unfortunately for you that won't be enough to tip the scale in your favor," Armonell stated with another step taken. "Now prepare yourself warrior, here I come!"

And in that split second he vanished in the blink of an eye. He gasped at the unexpected, feeling as something grabbed hold of the back of his neck and lifted him off of his feet. It took all but a second for a voice to declare its claim.

"You see Super Mario, you just do not measure up," Armonell stated as he lifted him higher. With his free hand a dark purple ball of energy was formed, one which he directed at the plumbers spine. "And now with you out of the way, the Mushroom Kingdom will be mine!"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Face to Meet

**Project: Super Smash**

**Chapter 5**

**Face to Meet**

Up or down, left or right, no matter which direction he looked into the amiss there was only one thing to find.. an absolute emptiness. There was darkness at every turn. It was during this time that something tuned its way through the thickness of his conscious. It was voices, ones he had never heard before. Very little could be made out of what was being said as his eyes slowly peered open only to be greeted by an inescapable dark. It didn't take long for him to realize there was a cloth of some kind tied over his eyes.

"Where am I?"

He attempted to move his right arm, only to find it was locked down by a metal reinforcement of some kind. It was the same in the case of his left and both of his legs. It was now becoming clear in regards to the situation that now preceded him. He pressed his back to the surface behind to find he was in fact clamped to what he believed to be a wall. It was also clear he had been stripped of his upper gear, leaving his chest area completely exposed to the cool air that circulated throughout the room. A shiver pressed past his teeth which enforced this very fact.

"_Am I being held prisoner somewhere?"_

His mind then reverted back to all that occurred leading up to this very moment. It all began with a single mission, one which brought the unexpected. By unknown means he was brought to a new terrain, one which brought a look at unique inhabitants. His mind then made way back to the engaging encounter, one which pitted him against what he made out to be a humanoid dog of some kind.

That second brought a clear sound, one which echoed toward him from the far distance.

"That sound, footsteps… someone's coming."

There was no doubt in his mind about this. Another set of steps followed in its wake, implying more than one person was now in pursuit, but of what.. were they heading for him? He kept silent, knowing that if there was ever an opportunity to make a move he'd need to maintain composure. Patience was his only clear tool at this point.

Several moments passed before another sound rang into the clear. It was that of a mechanical door sliding open, he was almost certain of this. Had someone finally entered? This thought would be confirmed only moments soon after.

"It's good to know that we've finally gotten this fugitive off of the streets, the general will be overly pleased to hear the news." Someone with a high pitch in voice spoke.

"That's an understatement, and I'm sure we'll get paid handsomely." A deeper voice spoke in response.

"On the flip side we can now focus on combating the invaders sitting on the edge of our terrain in wait."

It was after this that everything fell back into silence. He took in everything that was said, taking the time to try and make sense of it all.

"_This fugitive.. are they referring to me_," Snake thought to himself. "_But it can't be_.. _from the way they talked you would think they've been in search of this person for quite some time_."

After several seconds of silence, conversation commenced once again.

"What are you doing with that thing?" The holder of the deeper voice inquired.

"Scanning our friend here," They replied. "And according to the energy and vital levels I'm reading they have regained consciousness."

"Well if that's the case I think it's time we greeted our awoken comrade." The other replied.

That instant one of them trailed forward. He didn't move in the slightest. The steps altogether came to a halt shortly thereafter. The moment that followed brought a hand that fell to the side of his face, pulling forward with the release of the cloth that had been tied in place.

Everything was a blur at first glance, taking seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light that paved way. Once everything came into clarity he came to sight two individuals standing no more than fifteen feet of where he was tied down. They were creatures with humanoid qualities just like the others he had come to cross since arriving. The one on the right resembled some kind of reptilian.. a frog perhaps? The other standing left of them looked like a bird, of what variety he could not tell.. nor was he sure it'd make any difference pertaining to the situation.

He looked each of them dead in the eye with them doing the same. He huffed, giving off a grin as the obvious jumped to mind.

"_So.. I wasn't dreaming after all_."

…

An engagement full of action had finally fallen to a still. The wind blew softly, circling around the several trees that resided throughout. It began with a single drop, one which found refuge on the back of his neck. Several more followed in its wake, bringing a tune of sorts as they tapped down upon the trees and land itself. His eyes withered open to make the discovery.

"_Rain._."

He eased up from where he laid face down, finding way to his knees before breathing out softly. He then looked to the surrounding area to find a scene that would imply a scuffle of some kind had broken loose.

"What happened here?"

Upon asking himself that very thing he stood back to his feet, further assessing the grounds that surrounded him. And with an explosion of realization it all came back to him with one blow.

"Mario, and.. and that Armonell," Luigi said spinning around. "Where.. where are they?!"

His head turned from side to side, looking into every possible direction to have no such luck in finding what he sought.

"There not here, could the battle already be over," Luigi said with a long pause. It was here that another point came mind. "I wonder just how long I was out."

Without warning a bright flash of light came to his eyes, blinding him as he brought his arms to his face to block its path. What was this all about, had a new enemy arrived? Or was this an answer to what he sought?

…..

No one had yet to say a word to the other. He waited in silence as several more seconds ticked away, anticipating that one of them would eventually speak. Was it the same from their end, were they waiting for him to draw the first

"… I see you're both a couple of gifted greeters." Snake lightly provoked in in hopes of generating a response.

"So, you finally decide to speak," The presumed frog talked as well, revealing the face behind the high pitched voice. "And given that I can understand you I'd say the communications converter device has finished its' revert."

Unsure of what this was all about he finally pressed to the point at hand.

"Who are you, and why am I here?"

"Listen, we'll be the ones asking the questions around here pal." The humanoid bird declared in response with an added attitude.

"Cool it, your detracting from an already hostile situation," The frog snapped at the bird with the puff of his chest before turning back to face him. "Now, why don't you start off by telling us your name, your objective, and the name of who sent you."

"I wasn't sent, as you can clearly see I was brought here." Snake stated.

"I wasn't referring to you being brought here." The frog quickly noted.

"Something I'm sure he already knew, he's just clearly playin with us, something you're failing to acknowledge," The bird said before walking forward. "Here, let me take a crack at it."

He didn't stop until coming within five feet of him.

"I'm only going to ask this once so listen closely," The bird stamped with the drop of his left foot. "Whom do you take orders from, and where are they now?"

"I could ask the same of you." Snake replied.

"You're in no position to be asking questions." He glared.

Getting the message he took a different level of approach.

"I'm my own boss." Snake smilingly provoked.

"Huh, never heard of a self-made boss getting himself captured so easily," The bird remarked. "There's definitely some doubt to come with that claim."

"Well looking at you it's quite clear you're not the one in charge." Snake retorted.

His eyes sputtered wide upon hearing this.

"What was that?!"

The frog looking creature found humor in this all, chuckling at the back and forth between the two.

"Oh man, this is getting good." The Frog giggled lightly.

"I seem to have missed the joke." The bird glared as he faced his comrade who stood a couple feet behind.

That moment brought the sound of the automatic doors opening followed by someone speaking.

"That's enough, all of you."

All attention was reverted that way to find that someone else had entered the room. Upon seeing them he recognized them immediately.

"It's you," Snake said as he watched the newcomer advance further into the room. "You're the one I encountered before I woke up and found myself here."

They took a couple more steps which brought them to the center of the room. It was here that they turned to face him.

"Just who are you?" Snake inquired.

He took a step forward as he prepared to answer just that.

"My name is Fox Mccloud, I am the lead pilot of group known as Star Fox."

"So you're a fox then, it would appear I was off on my initial diagnosis of you."

"This here is Slippy Toad." Fox said introducing the creature he had originally believed to be a frog.

"Always ready to answer the call." Slippy stated with the bow of his head.

Fox then directed his attention to the bird as he began to speak again.

"And this here is."

"The names Falco," The bird injected proudly with an added point to himself. "Ace pilot of the Star Fox crew."

"A pilot huh, just who are you guys," Snake asked looking each and every one of them over. "Do you work for some kind of air force?"

"We don't exactly work for anyone," Slippy conveyed. "We're an independent group, to say the least."

"What kind of group?"

"Mercenaries if you will."

"_Mercenaries_.."

"Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, I think it's time we got to the point of why you're here." Fox stated.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask next," Snake passed. "Why have I been brought here, and where are we anyway?"

"You're currently aboard Great Fox." Slippy informed with the nod of his head.

"Great Fox..?"

"Great Fox is the mother ship of where our base of operations lies." Fox explained in short.

"Oh I see, kind of like a headquarters."

"Exactly." Slippy said giving him the thumbs up.

"Come on, we're eluding from the main objective," Falco stated. "Let's just get to it already."

"What objective?" Snake asked.

"The reason for why you've been brought here," Fox said looking him dead in the eye. "It's time for you to answer for your crimes."

His eyes widened at the announced.

"_My crimes_.."

…

The brightness in its presence began to weather down with the seconds that past. He slowly removed his arms from out in front of his face before allowing them to drop back down to his side. After doing so he came to find a young boy dressed in a chiton and a pair of sandals. Upon both his arms were gauntlets of time, proving to be suggestive no matter how he looked. The most eye grabbing detail of all was the long white wings that stretched broad from his back.

Everything was all taken in at once. Uncertain of what he was seeing he brought a hand to his eyes before rubbing at them.

"Am I dreaming?"

His hand fell away to show that the mystery boy was still there.

"Hello there." He greeted with the wave of his hand.

"Who.. who are you?" Luigi fretted with a gulp.

Sensing the uncertainty in his speech he put on a smile to help comfort the mood before continuing.

"I am Pit, chosen captain of the goddess of light's army," He announced proudly. "I was sent here on direct order to confront a disturbance."

"A disturbance?"

"An evil being, one from not of this world," The angel explained. "According to my sources you encountered this evil, would I be right in that assessment Luigi?"

He gasped while shedding back a half step with a look of surprise.

"My name, how do you know my name?" The man in green immediately inquired.

"Why wouldn't I know your name, I've observed everything from above," Pit replied. "And besides who doesn't know of the Mario Brothers, you and your brother are the biggest duo name out there."

"What do you mean from above," Luigi asked. "Just a who are you?"

"I am a warrior angel." Pit proudly answered with the bow of his head.

This reveal brought a shiver down his spine as he took a solid step back in disbelief, a fact that couldn't be hidden from the expressed.

"Did you just say.. you're an angel?"

"That's right," Pit confirmed. "If my entrance and wings aren't convincing enough then I don't know what is."

He lightly laughed following his own words.

"It's not every day you have an angel show up at your door step." Pit acknowledged.

"So let's say you really are an angel," Luigi said giving into the possibility. "You said you were here to confront some kind of disturbance, you wouldn't happen to be referring to Armonell by any chance?"

"Armonell," Pit inquired voicing an interest. "Who is that?"

"He was the one who appeared today before beginning to destroy things with very little reason for why."

"Where is he now?"

"I am unsure, for I was knocked out cold in our encounter," Luigi explained with the shake of his head. "And when I awoke he was already gone."

"Do you at least know what he looked like?" Pit asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He was wearing a full body suit of armor, so I cannot entirely say."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about this individual, anything helps."

"Well, if I had to take a guess I'd say he was utilizing dark magic of some kind."

"Dark magic, this definitely sounds like the one I was sent here to find."

That moment brought an exploding sound, one which came with a shockwave of blowing air that circulated throughout.

"What was that?!" Pit exclaimed.

"That blast, it sounded like it came from the castle!" Luigi yelped.

"Do you think it could have something to do with that Armonell character?"

"Well I don't see him or my brother around," Luigi said before scouring the area with the turn of his head. "You might be right, perhaps they've taken the battle elsewhere."

"Then if that's the case let us hurry," Pit chanted. "With my added assistance we'll assure that the Mushroom Kingdom is victorious!"

With that the two of them sped forward with a common goal set in mind.

"_Hang on a bro, I'm coming."_

…

He hung there for many seconds with nothing to say, looking across to find the three of them staring him down. It appeared they waited for nothing more than his response, one which he finally decided to give.

"My crimes," Snake began with a pause. "What are you talking about?"

"So now he's going to try and pull the clueless goose card," Falco remarked. "I've got news for you pal that trick won't work here."

"I am honest in my words," Snake assured. "I have no idea what crimes it is that I'm being accused of."

"How can we be so sure?" Slippy stated.

"Don't let him fool you." Falco said glaring over at the opposition.

"If you're attempting to intimidate then you're going to have to try a little harder." Snake stated in response to the given look.

"Alright, that's enough," Fox said looking toward his two comrades. "Both of you, out."

"But Fox." Slippy protested.

"My decision has been made, I'll interrogate the fugitive alone," Fox declared. "Now go."

".. Whatever you want." Slippy said before making way for the door.

Falco soon followed, grunting in an obvious disagreement on his way out. The door slid shut on after their departure. Which brought the obvious.

"This just leaves the two of us." Fox noted.

"So, what happens now?" Snake questioned.

"Now.. now we start from the beginning," Fox replied. "Let's see if I can jog your memory."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Union of Necessity

**Project: Super Smash**

**Chapter 6**

**Union of Necessity**

His eyes stared into the depths of the opposition. He was reading him just as they did. What was he to do, voice the truth? No.. certainly his story would not be believed? He was still trying to convince himself this was a reality he now breathed. At no point did either of their eyes trace away from the other, only blinking every so often. The longer he maintained his silence, the longer this would drag on, a realization he soon discovered. With this there was only one logical solution.

"Ok," He inhaled softly. "I'll talk."

Pleased by this his captor took a half step back, crossing his arms as he prepared for what the captive's words would reveal. "Go on," Fox said. "I'm listening."

….

There was not a second to be wasted. They plowed along with a heap of speed, closing the distance with every stride taken. In the process of this another booming sound exploded up ahead. This was a clear indication they were headed in the right direction. But one had to ask, would they arrive in time?

It was this very demeanor that worried him. "Are we almost there?" The warrior angel asked gazing left to the man who followed at his side.

He pointed to a set of towering trees several yards up ahead. "Just past those trees," Luigi directed. He looked over at him once more in questioning fashion. "So are you really an angel?"

He was taken back by the asked, pausing for a moment before responding. "Yes, it is as I said before. Do you not believe me?"

He gulped in light of the confirmation. This possibility resided on his mind since the moment he had met him. "So does this mean that I.. that I am a dead?"

His eyes widened, chuckling at the conveyed. "Dead.. no, you're very much alive," Pit assured. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Well if you're really an angel and I can see you, I thought that I might be, you know.."

He couldn't help but laugh at his train of thought. His focus quickly drifted back to the situation at hand as the large trees that were pointed to was reached. "_Here goes nothing_." He prepared himself for what they would come to face after reaching the next side. With a running leap the two jumped out past the tree's to come upon the large building now in view.

"This is it," Luigi noted with the nod of his head. "Peach's Castle."

He looked on in awe, marveled by not only its structure but its lively color and form as well. "Awesome!" Pit voiced ecstatic. He closed this off by surveying the area. There was a tree to be found that had been either cut or shot in half by a projectile of some kind left of where he stood. "I think it is safe to assume that Armonell guy you mentioned was here."

"But where is he now?" Luigi questioned before looking from side to side. It was in the process of doing this that his eyes fell upon something lying in the grass several feet up. "What is that?"

Without hesitation he marched forward. Seeing this Pit followed. "Where are you going, did you find something?"

He did not answer, simply pursuing after what had fallen to eye. A few seconds was all it took for what he had spotted to come into the clear. "It's a Toad!" Luigi exclaimed. He rushed to his comrade's side with a boost of speed.

"A who?" Pit questioned. Even with the uncertainty surrounding the situation he stayed closely behind. Within a matter of moments they came upon a person wearing what appeared to be a mushroom hat who was lying face down in the grass. "Luigi, who is this guy?"

"His name is Toad, he is a trusted friend," Luigi said as he dropped down to a knee. He flipped his friend onto his back before giving lightly shaking him. "Heya Toad, it's me."

After a few shakes his eyes slowly peered wide as he glanced up at him. "Mar.. Mario, is that you?"

"No, it's me Luigi," The man in green revealed. "Toad, what happened?"

"We were attacked." Toad weakly replied.

"By whom?" Pit asked jumping into the fray.

Unfamiliar with his voice he looked his way to lock eyes with him for the first time. "Who are you?"

"A friend.. it's a long story," Luigi chose to answer. "But what about you, what happened here?"

"I was attacked as I said before," Toad continued. "By some guy."

"Did you get a look at his face?"

"No, he had on armor," Toad informed. "It would have been impossible to do so."

"It must be Armonell," Pit concluded. "Where is he now?"

After inquiring about this an explosion sound came from within the castle. He immediately looked that way with a burning intent in his eyes. "Looks like we have our answer. Come on Luigi, it is time for us to give this guy a warm welcome."

He slowly stood back to his feet, his legs shaking as he replied. "Why don't you go on a head, I'll stay here and formulate a backup plan if you're unable to."

"No time to waste!" Pit interjected. He grabbed his wrist before forcing the both of them onward.

"_Oh boy_," Luigi fretted under breath. "Can we at least discuss strategy?!"

He was ignored completely as he felt himself being dragged forward. The front door of the castle was reached in little time. "This is it," Pit cemented. "Let's see what this guy is made!"

Ready for the awaited challenge Pit charged forward, kicking the door open as he took aim with the bow in hand. "We are here to." His words would be cut off by a soaring turnip that came flying his way. He made a quick shift in position, lunging off to the side to dodge it just by inches. His eyes followed its trail, a path which ended with the collide of Luigi's face. He gasped. "Wooh, Luigi are you ok?!"

"Mamamia." Luigi conveyed in a drowsed state before tumbling to the ground face first.

The sound of something else wisped through the air. Alertly he turned just in time to spot a gliding plate that was once again coming his way. "Not this time!" Pit declared. He stomped his foot all while taking aim, sniping the approaching object all in under a second. "I don't entirely know what is going on, but it is time to find out."

Without further ado he stepped in past the entrance to the castle. His initial look brought a sight of many who were laid out across the floor, clearly defeated. All resembled the one he had come to know as Toad in appearance. His eyes flickered at the blur of something else flying across the room.

"_What was that_?"

He turned right to finally lay eye on the perpetrator responsible for the numerous flying objects seen up till this point. To his surprise it was a woman, one who stood taller than him in height. She wore a pair of white elbow length gloves that fitted tightly in place, complimented by this was the pink dress that sheathed her body. He marveled at the glide of her long blonde hair, watching as it swayed past her face to reveal a set of sea blue eyes, alluring to say the least. But who was she?

Before even having the opportunity to voice his presence he watched as she twisted her hips as she clearly prepared herself to launch something once again. With a step forward and a firing flick of her wrist this time a golf club was sent astray. He jumped back a foot, keeping himself out of harm's way of the projected path. "Just who or what is she aiming at?" Pit questioned.

It was following his words that he heard another speak from the opposite side of the room. "Your marksmanship is dumbfounding, pathetic even," The voice of a man scoffed. "I would have expected more from someone in power such as you."

"If you would stop dodging then perhaps that would fix the problem." The woman retorted in response.

He laughed in light of this. "As if, with your blinding aim I've only to move an inch since you began your directionless assault."

He had to know who this was, looking in the direction of the voiced to lock eyes on the one standing clear across the room. From what had been described to him before he knew exactly who it was, wasting no time in shouting his name. "Armonell!"

With that he not only gained the attention of the man in the suit of armor but the woman in the pink dress. The light was now on him.

"Who are you," Armonell demanded. "And how do you know my name?"

"I am Pit," Pit declared proudly. "And I heard about you from Luigi."

"Luigi," The woman spoke from behind. "That must still mean he is ok. But why hasn't he come with you?"

Before Pit had the chance to respond Armonell took the stage. "Ah, the king of second bananas," Armonell stated. "Though I must admit, I never expected that poor excuse of a plumber to awake so soon."

"Never underestimate your opponent!" Pit said pointing straight at him.

"I never do boy. But I must ask, where is he now," Armonell inquired. "Surely he didn't baby out just before arriving?"

"Well you see," Pit said before smilingly glancing back at the woman. "_She kind of turniped him out of the equation with that bad aim of hers_." His last words were spoken to only where he could hear.

"Regardless of his absence or presence, it makes no difference," Armonell spoke self-assured. "The outcome will remain the same."

"You're right," Pit agreed stepping forward with a bold of confidence. "With me taking you down."

His eyes sharpened in light of this proclamation. "My quarry isn't with you boy, but if you must insist in getting in my way your life will be forfeit as well."

"I don't know the extent of what you have planned, but I will stop you," Pit said readying himself for battle. "I am a seasoned warrior!"

He seemed intrigued by this. "Then we shall proceed, but first," Armonell said focusing to another matter. He raised his left hand, opening his palm as he took aim at the woman clear across the room. "Let us relieve ourselves of this nuisance."

Upon those words escaping his lips a dark purple ball of what Pit believed to be an energy projection of some kind appeared. "That's not good."

"Farewell, Princess." Armonell relayed nodding his head.

Her hands slapped to the sides of her cheeks as she screamed out in anguish. Thinking off of reaction Pit immediately raced her way. "Really, that's her option of a counter," He shook his head in disbelief. "She could in the least try to run."

Armonell laughed out before firing the ball forward. With a final boost in speed Pit lunged forward, grabbing her in his grasp as he took them both out of range of the incoming blast. "I missed." Armonell spat. The energy ball connected with the wall, in turning creating a large hole.

With her still in his arms Pit touched down a few yards away from where they once were. "Phew that was close, I was it sure I was going to make it in time." Pit said pleased with himself.

"Thank you." She bashfully thanked before looking away.

"Anytime," Pit smiled. "Though I wasn't expecting you to be so heavy, that caught me by surprise."

In that instant her eyes shot his way, glaring angrily with a fire to be seen in eyes. "What are you trying to imply!"

Startled by this he jumped back all while dropping her to the ground without warning. She landed with a thump, crying out in pain. "Oops, my apologies." Pit quickly apologized.

"What was that for?!"

"I said I was sorry."

She didn't stop there. "You obviously don't know how to."

Her words would be cut off. "Enough," Armonell shouted. The two of them looked his way, listening on in dead silence. "I did not travel from the land afar to listen to premature bickering, I came here to see a mission through and I will not leave until that is accomplished."

"And what is that exactly?" Pit finally asked.

His head turned, looking him in the eyes. "And what does it mean to you," Armonell asked. There was a new look of interest to be expressed in his stood posture. "Just who sent you anyway, it is clear you're not one of these lands."

He couldn't be more proud to reveal just that. "I was sent by Lady P, the Goddess of Light," Pit announced gaining a subtle gasp from the armored man. He followed this up by pointing to his back as a huge grin formed. "I'm an angel, I'm sure the wings give it away."

Now with knowledge of this Armonell took a step back, raising his left hand into the air. ".. Well, this changes things completely."

Without warning a blinding flash of light appeared, opting for him to put his arms over his eyes. "_What is going on!_"

…

He conveyed everything there was to know leading to this very point. He was careful with his words, watching his every move with every detail that he chose to reveal. After minutes of rehashing aloud his story had been given in full. Silence had ensued in return. The space pilot stood in contemplation, reviewing all information given to him internally. Was there anything to make of any of it.. was the given to be believed? There was a growing stress to be felt throughout his body, all due to being tightly clamped to the wall.

After what seemed to be several minutes that passed he finally looked up at him. Feeling acknowledged he spoke. "You haven't said anything," The mercenary stated. He waited for a response. When that didn't occur he continued. "I understand that you're not only weary of me but my words as well. But in the least, you could respond."

The fox stared at him sharply, almost in analytical fashion. This lasted for seconds before finally threading a line of words to speak. "While I am uncertain if I believe you completely there are two things from your story that have peaked an interest," Fox noted. His hands tucked away in his pocket were removed before commencing. "We'll start with the independent subject."

"Independent?"

"Yes, Dr. Etoyc," Fox clarified. "The man you claimed was a hostage you had sought to rescue. However according to you during your mission you came to discover this man was not in fact a hostage, but was rather collaborating with the enemy?"

"That appeared to be the case."

"And were you ever able to confirm your suspicion?"

"No.. I didn't."

"Which leads to the dependent subject," Fox continued. "You mentioned a device, one which you believe to be the cause of your travels here?"

"It was referred to as the S-2 Displacer," Snake reminded. "What about it?"

"Tell me, do you happen to remember what it looked like," Fox asked. "Any details would be helpful."

He took a moment to think back before quickly shaking his head. "I can't remember. Most of what happened then is still a blur."

".. Nothing?"

He thought back for a second time. A detail he had missed before surfaced in the wake of this. "Wait, there was something the doctor said," Snake recalled. "Something about a Project Smash."

His ears perked at the mention. "What's that?"

Following his words came a beeping sound that called from below. "_What is that_?" Snake inquired to himself. He leveled his eyes downward to see it was coming from a device strapped on the pilot's right forearm.

Being alerted of this Fox lifted his arm, attending to the device in question. Several moments passed. It was clear he was looking over something. Without warning Fox turned for the other side of the room. Just as he came within inches of the exit he stopped, clicking something on his wrist device which provoked a reaction. To his pleasant surprise Snake felt the chains that had once bounded him in place release him. He touched down to the ground with a tap; he couldn't be any more relieved.

"Much better," Snake said stretching his arms. He then looked over at Fox who had yet to leave the room, it was clear he was waiting for him. "You trust me?"

He looked back at him with an unreadable expression. "More than I did five minutes ago," Fox replied before taking a step forward to have the mechanical doors slide aside. "Come on."

To now have reached neutral ground, this was progress in his mind. He wasted no time in following, uncertain of what was to come next.

…..

With his sight neutralized all other senses peaked to a height. He listened for the subtlest of sounds, making out any scent that drifted his way. His heart was pounding, fearful of the unknown that surrounded him. He slowly lowered his arm from where it shielded his eyes, relieved to find his sight gradually falling back into his clarity.

He rubbed his eyes before then looking around the room to make a discovery. "_Where is Armonell_?" The place for where he once stood was now empty. He looked to the opposite side of the room to find the woman in the pink dress. By the look on her face it was clear her eyes were still adjusting from the after effects of the bright light they had both laid eye to just a short time.

He surveyed the room for a second time. Once he was certain that the man in the suit of armor was truly gone he took a deep breath. It was now time to get answers, and there was only one person who could give him just that. He made way toward the blonde haired woman, carefully stepping around the still unconscious bodies that still lied upon the ground below. He reached her in little time. It was only now that he took notice of the crown sitting atop her head, a very telling detail to say the least.

"Ummm, I'm sorry about before." apologized Pit rubbing the top of his head

With her eyes now fully readjusted she replied. "Apology accepted." She smiled.

He looked to the crown on her head before speaking his first question. "Armonell referred to you as 'Princess', are you really a."

She nodded in confirmation. "I am Princess," She relayed proudly. "Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

His immediate reaction was to look to the unconscious. "_That would explain the fancy hats_." He smiled to himself before facing her again. ."So if you're this Kingdom's ruler would I be right to assume his main target was you?"

"In a sense, yes.. but it is more complicated than that."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean," asked Pit. "What exactly did he reveal about his intent?"

"That he needed numbers," Peach began. "He gave me the option to step down and hand over all power to him."

It was clear this did not happen. "And the alternative?"

"Death."

He was now starting to paint a picture of how events unfolded prior to his arrival. But even still there were questions left unanswered. "What did Armonell mean by that.. what numbers was he referring to," He fell silence as he thought about just that. His arms fell across his chest as he gazed up toward the ceiling. "And for what purpose?"

His thoughts would be cut short however. "I have a question for you," spoke Peach. His head leveled back down before she continued. "Before you mentioned you were sent, how did you find this place?"

Just as those words escaped her lips the sound of someone stepping in past the entrance alerted them both. The two of them looked that way, speaking his name at the same time. "Luigi!"

"Did we win?" Inquired the man in green.

He smiled, nodding in response. "Yes, at least for now."

"I see," Peach said in realization. She looked at one of them to the other. "It was Luigi who lead you here."

"That's right," confirmed Pit. "He was the first person I saw when I arrived on this plane."

"Luigi," Peach said looking over at him. "What were you doing out there for so long?"

"Armonell hit me with a surprise attack just as we were to enter," Luigi passed. "Had I been prepared it would have never happened."

"_More like friendly fire_." Pit smilingly coursed in mind.

She noticed the smirk on his face almost immediately. "Is there something humorous I might have missed?" Peach asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Pit quickly denied waving his hands back and forth. "It is just a joke that was told to me a couple hours ago is all."

By this time Luigi had begun making way over toward the two of them. "Hey'a guys," Luigi said regaining their attention. "Where is Mario?"

A puzzled look came to her face after hearing this. "What do you mean," asked Peach. "Wasn't he with you?"

"If he was, he was gone by the time I arrived." Pit stated.

Fear immediately crept in at the possibility. "You don't think that he is.. is a." Luigi choked in between words before getting cut off.

"Don't even think it," Pit interjected. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for where he is now. We'll find him, I'm certain of that."

Hopeful, she let out a smile. "He's right."

Before any further discussion could ensue the three of them turned at the sound of the door to the castle swinging wide. In stepped a woman in an orange dress. She too wore a crown atop her head. "Sorry I'm late," She greeted before stepping over one of the unconscious with the twirl of her long brown hair. "What happened here? If I am not mistaking I'd say you guys had some kind of Mario Party without me."

She moved onward, looking over at him as she passed. "Hi Luigi," She winked before continuing. He blushed all while hearts formed in his eyes. Upon seeing this Pit's eyes sharpened, though he chose not to speak, simply watching as she came within feet of him. "Nice cosplay kid." Before he had a chance to respond she blew past, bumping his shoulder as she did.

"Hey," complained Pit. His response was completely ignored. "_How rude_.. _just who does she think she is_?" The angel muttered.

The woman in the orange dress didn't stop until stepping within range of the Princess. It was here that Peach finally decided to acknowledge her arrival. "Umm, Daisy what are you doing here?"

A look of surprise flourished on her face in response. "What do you mean," questioned Daisy. "I talked with you two days ago, have you already forgotten?"

"We did?"

By this time her hands fell upon her hips as she leaned in with reminding intent. "Yes, you agreed we would be going to the golf course today."

She lightly laughed in realization. "Oh yea, that's right. With all that has happened today it must have clouded to the back of my mind."

"_That would explain that flying golf club from before_." Pit chuckled to himself.

"Are we still going?" Daisy inquired.

"Well, umm," Peach stuttered. She looked across the room to the scene that surrounded her before laughing lightly. "Perhaps we could reschedule for another time?"

"Wait," said Daisy with a look of surprise to be expressed. "You're not serious are you?"

"Well, my kingdom was just attacked.. so I don't think it would be in my best interest to step out for a golfing session or anything else at the moment." Responded Peach with a hint of sarcasm.

Her eyes fired wide the moment this was learned. "What," Daisy exclaimed. "You mean to tell me you weren't having a party, and were actually in fact attacked?!"

"Welcome to the party of the informed." Pit remarked smilingly.

This caused her to look his way immediately. "Just who are you anyway," The princess questioned with the cross of her arms. "Were you the one to have orchestrated the attack?"

He waved his hands back and forth in immediate denial. "No, you have it all wrong," Pit declared. "I came here on behalf of the Goddess of Light to detain the one who was."

"He's telling the truth." Peach backed in confirmation.

She looked from Peach then back to the angel, clearly confused on what had conspired. "Ok, what actually happened.. and where is Mario of all people?"

"We, we don't a know," answered Luigi jumping back into the fray. "We were attacked in the forest earlier. During that encounter I was knocked out, and when I awoke he was."

"Gone?"

"Yes."

"That's when I showed up," informed Pit. "We came here to the castle in hopes we would find him, instead the only person we found was Armonell."

"Armonell," Daisy questioned. "Who is that?"

"The one who attacked." Luigi clarified.

"And also the one who you will be traveling after." An unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the room.

His eyes perked, surveying the entire room to find no one else had entered. So, who was the one to have spoken?

**To Be Continued**


	7. A Journey Begins

**Project: Super Smash**

**Chapter 7**

**A Journey Begins**

What was going to happen next? That was the thought that corralled through his mind as he came within inches of the doors. He took a deep breath, exhaling as his mind cleared way of all that clouded his conscious. With nothing more he moved forward. As expected the mechanical doors slid off to the side. He stepped into a dark narrow hall, the only lighting came from the dim floor lights that guided a path for either left or right. He looked left to see that's where Fox had gone. He wasted no time in following after him.

He moved gradually in stride, coming within feet of him in little time. Where exactly was he being lead to, should he inquire on the matter? While hesitant, he managed the line to pose. "Hey, where are we going?" Fox didn't stop in the least, continuing on for several moments before finally voicing a reply.

"You'll know soon," said Fox as they reached the end of the hall. "We'll be there shortly."

They were now standing in front of a solid wall. How they were to commence any further was a mystery. He chose not to ask. And just as it seemed they had come to a dead end a beam of green light flashed from the wall, scanning the fox's eyes before delivering an audio recording. "_Scan complete, confirmation Fox Mccloud_."

Without warning the portion of the ground the two of them stood upon rose up like an elevator. Feet shy of reaching the ceiling it opened like a door, closing back after the two passed through. They came to a complete stop soon after. Now on another floor he surveyed the area once again. "Interesting.." coursed Snake in mind in regards to the just experienced. Unlike before this hall wasn't nearly as narrow. A pleasant add was that it was easier to see now due to the bright lights hanging overhead.

"Right this way," Fox spoke with the wave of his hand. "It is just up ahead."

Another door awaited them. No doubt what lied on the other side was the sought destination. Fox began walking again which prompted Snake to do the same. The distance was covered in little time. The door opened upon their arrival, allowing them entry into the next room.

After just a step in Fox stopped as he waved a hand with intent. "This is it. Welcome to the main hall, and also the control room of Great Fox." His eyes widened within moments. Fox seeing this couldn't help but question on the matter. "Is something the matter?"

His expression regained focus before facing him. "Are we really in space?"

"Your eyes do not deceive you Solid Snake," The pilot assured. "Why the surprise, I told you before that you were aboard the Great Fox."

"By ship I didn't think you meant space shuttle." Snake noted. It was all so surreal. Was he truly in space? Was he really in the company of a talking fox? A strong hypnosis.. a possibility. But he had felt the conditions of attempted hypnosis before, this was different. This was real. And even though he didn't understand the conditions completely for how he got here, there was no denying the reality of it all.

Without warning Fox began walking once more. He followed his every move. They reached a small set of stairs, heading down them which took them into the heart of the command center. It was here that they came to join the two he had previously seen while in the chamber room just a short time ago.

"Hi'ya Fox, I see that you've returned from the cell," said Slippy. It was only then that he took notice of the one who dragged along from a short distance behind. "And with the prisoner I see."

"His name's Solid Snake," Fox corrected. "And he is no longer a prisoner Slippy."

A dumbfounding look fell upon his face after hearing this, while the bird on the other hand showed one of uncertainty. Neither one of them said a word so he commenced. "Slippy, I'd like for you to take Snake to the armory, and once there I'd like for you to return his gear and weaponry."

".. Fox are you sure about this?" Slippy questioned.

"That's an order." Fox cemented.

"Aye captain," said Slippy giving a cooperating salute. He then turned to face the guest, nodding his head as if to convey a message. "Follow me, um a.. Snake."

Snake simply nodded, following him the moment he began to walk. This left just the two of them. Once the pair was out of sight he finally spoke. "Fox, what the heck?!" Falco shrilled through his beak.

Now messing with the device on his right forearm Fox responded to his words. "Falco, is there something wrong?"

"Well you tell me," huffed the bird as he crossed his arms. "One moment he's our prisoner, and the next he's our friend."

"He's enemy nor alley," Fox stated. "We merely share a proposition of common interest."

He couldn't help but raise a brow as he uncrossed his arms. "What is that even supposed to mean," Falco inquired of his captain. He then shook his head as he continued. "Never mind that, why would you send Slippy of all people to escort him to the armory? If anyone should have been given that task it should have been."

"Of the two of you I'd least expect him to do something to provoke an unwanted confrontation," interjected Fox as he looked back up to face him. "And besides I'm monitoring his every move through the surveillance feed."

He held up his right arm to reveal live feed in hologram format that was being projected from the device, confirming what he claimed. Even so Falco still didn't understand the decision. "I just don't get it, what did he say that put your trust in him all of a sudden?"

He lowered his arm just enough to where their eyes locked. "It is simple Falco, we may very well share a common enemy."

His eyes widened. This was not something he was expecting to hear. "What?!"

"When they return I'll explain everything," Fox promised. He then looked off to the side, gazing past the window into the distance where the stars resided. "I have a gut feeling things are just about to get started."

…

There was now a silence that captivated the room. Who was the one who spoke? He had searched the entire room, and yet there was not a face to discover. Had he simply been hearing things? There was only one way to truly know. He looked to the others before speaking.

"Did you guys hear that?"

Pit was the first to respond. "Hear what?"

"That voice," conveyed Luigi. "It was the voice of a woman. One I had never heard before."

Peach and Daisy looked to one another before looking back at him. "Luigi are you sure you're feeling ok?" Peach asked.

"I'm sorry Luigi, but I didn't hear the voice of anyone either." Pit said now searching the room himself.

"I think he's finally losing his mind." Daisy teasingly remarked.

"I can assure you that is not the case." The voice he had heard before spoke again, this time to where all could hear.

Of all who stood there was one who recognized the voice immediately. "Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

Luigi looked over at him. "You mean the same Palutena who you said is the Goddess of Light?"

"That would be the one." The voice of the woman confirmed.

"How are we able to hear you when we can't see you?" Peach asked as she curiously looked from side to side.

"I'm speaking with you all telepathically." Palutena revealed.

Words could not explain her excitement. "Wow, that's actually pretty awesome!" Daisy complimented.

"Palutena," Luigi called out to her. "Before you said we would be traveling after Armonell, what did you mean by that?"

"It's Lady Palutena!" Pit quickly corrected glaring over at his recently made ally.

"Oh a, sorry." Luigi apologized.

This registered a light chuckle from the Goddess of Light. After gathering herself she responded to the asked.

"Yes, if you wish to find your brother you will have to go after Armonell," Palutena informed. "Your brother, Mario, he has been sent to another world. Armonell did this in hopes of eliminating him from the equation."

"From what equation?" Peach asked.

"Armonell had wished to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, he viewed Mario as his greatest threat in achieving this."

"That would explain why he teleported him elsewhere." Pit realized.

"I do not know his ultimate plan," admitted Palutena. "But he must be stopped. If he had the power to travel here, there is no telling how many other worlds he may attempt to invade."

"That is not going to happen, I won't allow it," Pit declared clutching his fists. It was in this moment that a very telling detail came back to him. "Hold on. Lady Palutena there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it Pit?"

"It wasn't until Armonell found out you were the one to have sent me that he decided to leave," Pit informed. "That must hold some kind of significance. Have the two of you crossed paths before?"

"I've never heard of him until now."

"Are you certain?"

"I have nothing to hide from you Pit." Assured the Goddess of Light.

"What about this place my brother was sent," asked Luigi jumping back into the fray. "How do we get there?"

"Oh yes, of course. We've wasted enough time as it is. Fortunately I was able to pin point where he was sent," Palutena revealed. "I can send you there. But I must forewarn you, it could be dangerous."

"I don't care how dangerous it may be. I'm going to get my brother back," Luigi declared. "He'd do the same for me."

"Very well." Palutena said.

Following her words a flash of light appeared, blinding each of them for a moment's time. Once their eyes readjusted they looked over to find what appeared to be a portal.

"What is this?" Luigi called.

"Your transportation," Palutena replied. "You'll find your brother on the other side somewhere."

His eyes then stared deep into the portal as if to study it. He gulped, only able to imagine what he would find once he crossed to the other side. Just as doubt began to slide into mind he felt a reassuring hand touch upon his left shoulder.

"Don't worry Luigi, I'll be with you every step of the way." Pit promised.

He turned to face him before nodding in appreciation. "You don't know how much that means to hear."

"Don't worry Luigi, I'll be with you as well."

He instantly looked back at her after hearing this. "You too Peach," said Luigi surprised by this. "But then who will watch over the castle?"

"Toadsworth and the others should be able to manage for an hour or so. The countless times he has saved me, well it's overdue that I rescued him." Peach declared puffing her chest proudly.

"Well if she is going, then so am I." Daisy stated.

She immediately faced her. "What, you too?!"

"Well somebody has to watch your back."

"Hey," exclaimed Peach who took small offence to this. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Daisy simply chuckled.

"Well this is all unexpected," Palutena admitted finally speaking on the matter. "Either way there is no telling when Armonell will make his next move. You four better get moving."

"Loud and clear," Pit said before looking toward all of them. "You heard her, there's no time to waste. Let's go!"

With that Pit raced forward, being the first to enter the portal. Next came Peach who was skipping along while chanting a lullaby. "Lalalala la la."

Once she stepped through Daisy casually walked up soon after, swaying her hair off to the side before entering with a bold of confidence. This left only him. He gulped once more, clutching his right fist as if to reel in his courage before racing forward with a leaping jump. "Let's a go!"

….

There had been nothing but silence since the two had separated from the others. But even with a single word not being spoken this did not stop him from studying the opposition. There was a fret to be seen within his shoulders, every taken step was different in pattern from the last. He was nervous, there was no mistaking this.

Wanting to ease the tension of the one who now led him he finally broke the silence. "Aah Slippy, that's your name right?"

Startled by his voice he jumped. He quickly regained his composure before facing him. "Yep, Slippy Toad.. that's me." He then turned back for the path before walking once again.

Wanting to gain a little more familiarity he continued. "Before Fox mentioned he was the leader of this team of yours, added to that Falco claimed to be the ace pilot of this unit," said Snake giving a rundown. "What about you, what's your specialty? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Me, well," Slippy began with a sudden pause. "I'm just the mechanic."

"The mechanic huh?" He was interested, but left it at that for the time being.

Soon after the two of them came in range of another door. Like the previous ones it slid off to the side which granted them entry. "Welcome. This is the armory."

His eyes immediately scoured the room. There was no mistaking this was an armory of sorts. There were several weapons that resembled those of his own world. At the same time there were other weapons and gizmos that left much to be asked. What were they used for, their functionality even.

Upon entering Slippy headed straight to the back of the room. He stepped around two metal tables which resembled operating beds in the process. Once the end was reached he found himself standing in front of a glass case. What lied hanging in place on the other side was all of Solid Snake's gear and equipment that had been stripped from him while unconscious.

Slippy slid the glass door open before grabbing hold of everything that resided inside. Once finished he closed it back before turning back for the other side of the room. "Here ya go Snake, as promised here is," He stopped in mid-sentence in light of what he came to find. "Snake, what are you doing?!"

By this time the weapon he had gotten his hands on had already been taken apart. From his line of sight it appeared he was analyzing each part piece by piece. Since he clearly didn't hear him the first time Slippy inched in closer before speaking again. "Yo, earth to the solid. What are you doing?"

He finally looked up from the pieces in hand to acknowledge him. "What is this thing," Snake asked out of curiosity. "It closely resembles something we would categorize as a firearm back on Earth."

"That's exactly what it is. Or at least what it was," noted Slippy who looked over the detached weapon. "It's called a Blaster. Blaster's are the standard firearm for all warfare in this region of the Lylat System."

"Lylat System?"

"Oh yea, the Lylat System. It is the star system where we currently are within this galaxy." Slippy clarified.

"I see," Snake said before looking back down at the contents in hand. There was something in particular that interested him above all others. He lifted his left hand as to bring the red glow to his eye. "What is this?"

"The cartridge for the Blaster," replied Slippy. "It is the fuel used to produce the lasers."

"Lasers huh? So these Blasters don't use text book ammunition after all," Snake said giving a hint of intrigue. "I wonder what other surprises this world has to offer."

Slippy smiled. "Stick around long enough, and they might just reveal themselves to you," Slippy remarked. "We've spent enough time here, let's head back. You know as they say, best not to keep the boss waiting."

He capped this off by handing over his personal belongings to him before making way toward the door. "Who knows, maybe later I'll even give you a tour of the entire ship."

…

All became lost to the mind in that instant. It felt as if their bodies had been turned inside out before being reformed again. It was an unpleasant experience to say the least.

"I never want to experience anything like that ever again," Daisy groaned as her blurred vision began to clear. After it did there was a discovery to make. "Where are we?"

"Definitely no longer in the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said pointing out the obvious.

They were surrounded by nothing but trees and bushes on all sides. Were they in a forest? This was the initial thought by all of them.

With a realization he jumped up before calling out. "Mario, where's a Mario?!"

"I could not teleport you to his exact location for I do not know where that is," Palutena revealed telepathically. "However I do know he is located on this plain somewhere."

"But Lady Palutena, if you weren't able to pin point his exact location then how will we," Pit asked. The moment this was asked a small black orb appeared in the palm of his hand. He jumped in surprise. "Wooh!"

"Do you know what that is Pit?" Asked Palutena.

He looked it over up and down as several expressions came and left his face. "Ummm, no I can't say that I do Lady Palutena," Pit admitted. "Should I?"

"It is called a tracking orb. Its use is as its name implies," Palutena continued. "Whenever Mario comes in range the orb will begin to glow. The brighter the glow, the closer in range you are to him."

"Oh really, it's that simple?!"

"It's that simple," confirmed Palutena. "That is all I have to give to you all. The rest is up to you."

"We'll do our best." Daisy promissed.

"Good luck everyone," Palutena relayed in response. "And above all be careful. There's no telling what kind of obstacles you will come to face."

Following that she spoke not again. It was now just the four of them along with the lively forest.

"Ok," Peach said looking to each of them. "What now?"

He wasted no time in pumping his fist high into the air. "We begin our journey!"

"Well, yea," Peach said lightly giggling at his given answer. "I know that silly. I meant which way should we go?"

He brought a hand to his chin. "Hmmmm, that's a really good question Princess."

"Listen," Daisy said nodding her head to the east of where she stood. "Do you hear that?"

The three of them focused, listening in to see if they could hear what she was referring to.

"I hear it," Luigi said being the first to speak. "It sounds like a stream of some kind."

"It's probably a river?" Daisy said.

"Then we're all in agreement?" Pit asked looking to each of them. It was unanimous. "To the river we go."

With that Pit lead the way, holding the orb tight in hand as their mission went underway. "_Hold on Mario, we're on our way_."

**To Be Continued**


	8. An Unwelcome

**Project: Super Smash**

**Chapter 7**

**An Unwelcome**

He stood there, looking out past the glass toward the stars that surrounded them on every side. There was much on his mind, ranging from the mission itself to the mystery of the man aboard his ship. The silence would end due to one of the doors on the far side of the room opening. He drew attention that way to spot the one who entered.

"Peppy." Fox watched as the anthropomorphic rabbit made way toward him.

Now within feet of him the rabbit spoke. "I gathered all the necessary information you requested Fox," informed Peppy. "We will arrive at planet Katina very shortly. Though given what has conspired in the past hour I am unsure why you haven't called off this mission."

"Thanks for the information Peppy," Fox responded, sidestepping the second bit of his words.

He found this odd. "What about the prisoner," asked Peppy. "Have you gone and checked-"

"He's currently in the armory with Slippy," Falco announced from his position leaned against the wall a few feet away.

Peppy immediately looked over at him. "What do you mean he's in the armory?!"

"I'm not the one to question old timer." Falco rolled his eyes over at Fox in that instance.

It was clear what this meant. Peppy then looked over at him. "Fox, what is the meaning of this," asked Peppy. "Was it your decision to release the prisoner?"

Lowering his arms from behind his back he responded. "Yes, it was," Fox confirmed.

He was uncertain of what to make of this. "On what grounds," inquired Peppy. "Surely you must have a reason for allowing him out of the holding cell?"

He took a step forward. "It is simple," Fox said looking him in the eyes. "This man is not our enemy."

Following this a vibration came from the device strapped around Peppy's forearm. He glanced down to discover it was an incoming call. "Fox, it's General Pepper."

There was a brief pause before Fox finally responded. "Transfer the call to the main system, I have a feeling this is probably something all of us should hear."

Nodding, Peppy did just that. "You got it Fox."

And within a few moments the holographic head of an anthropomorphic dog appeared in the center of the room. Seeing this Fox conveyed the first words. "So nice of you to join us General Pepper."

"_It's good to see you too_," General Pepper dispatched in response. "_And I see Peppy and Falco are with you._"

"We're closing in on the location of our next mission," Peppy greeted.

"You're not one to contact just to say hi," Fox said looking to get to the point at hand. "What prompted you to call General?"

"_Of course. I have called in regards to the man who has been at large in the Lylat System_." He paused. With all eyes now fixated on him he continued. "_Reports have been coming in from planet Fichina that you visited just hours ago, and in the process dismantled a destructive situation. The report also says in your departure you took with you a prisoner, a man_."

General Pepper waited for his response, and when it didn't come he continued. "_Could it be that you have caught the fugitive that many have been seeking to apprehend? If that is true, the Cornerian Army would be grateful if you turned him over to us_."

A silence followed. Falco's head rose, now looking over at Fox he too anticipated what his captain was to say in response. After a long moment of silence Fox finally spoke. "I don't know where these rumors originated General. We haven't been to Fichina in months, and I can assure you that there are no prisoners being held here aboard the Great Fox."

Falco's eyes perked only slightly as Peppy's heart skipped a beat. There was no mistaking it, both were surprised by what he had just said.

"_I see, this all must be one big misunderstanding_," General Pepper replied in light of this. "_This wouldn't be the first time my sources have been incorrect_."

"Rest assured General," said Fox. "If we learn anything about the fugitive's whereabouts you will be the first to know."

This was pleasing to hear. "_That means a lot. We can always count on you Star Fox, Pepper out_."

The transmission ended with the hologram disappearing in the same fashion that it had appeared. And once it did both Slippy and Snake could be seen standing a few feet away. It was clear that they too had heard the closing statements of the discussion. Fox made his way over to the control panel; no one said a word as he did.

"Fox, what the heck?!" Falco exclaimed finally.

Hearing the obvious disagreement within his voice he looked over at him. "I didn't want to lie to General Pepper, believe me." His eyes fell back to the panel before him. "But given our current predicament, lying was the most logical course to take."

"Logical," questioned Peppy as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You call withholding information regarding the fugitive that is cur-"

"His name is Solid Snake," interjected Fox. Following this he looked over at the mercenary. "Snake, meet Peppy."

Snake made eye contact with the rabbit before nodding. The tension that resided could not be denied. But above all one had to question the decision made by the captain himself.

With that he continued. "I spoke with Snake in the holding cell. I don't think he is the fugitive everyone has been looking for," said Fox. "However I do have reason to believe he is involved in all of this in some capacity."

"What do you mean?" Peppy asked.

"Dr. Etoyc."

"Runaway Etoyc? What does he have to do with any of this?" asked Falco.

A questioning look came to his. "Hold on," Snake said looking over at him. "You know who Dr. Etoyc is too?"

Before he had the chance to respond Fox spoke again. "Not the same," announced Fox. "But the convenience cannot be denied."

"Not the same." This left the four of them confused. "Etoyc of Fichina, former doctor turned illegal weapons dealer. Before being transported here by undetermined means, Snake encountered a man by the same name in his world."

"Wait," Snake said taking a step forward. "Even if that is true, what relevance does it hold?"

"We have been tracking Mr. Etoyc for months now, he's a guy who doesn't stay in one place for long," informed Fox. "According to the intel gathered by Slippy over the past few weeks Etoyc was operating on his home planet, Fichina."

"Which is where you and I crossed," Snake said in realization. It was now all starting to come together. "So you were in search of Dr. Etoyc when you came across me by chance?"

"Yes, that's right," Fox confirmed. "It appears Etoyc left the planet an hour prior to my arrival, and when I came by you in that street bout I had suspicions that you were the fugitive who has been at large. That is why I brought you here."

"I hate to step in out of turn," apologized Peppy. "But what does Dr. Etoyc have to do with Solid Snake?"

"It's simple," replied Fox. "Dr. Etoyc was the one who sent him here.. well the one from his world."

Falco and Slippy looked to one another in confusion before looking back at him. "Say what?!"

"I see," Peppy said raising his left hand to his chin. "So this other Dr. Etoyc transported him to Fichina, which just so happens to be where our Etoyc was spotted in the last week."

"Ok, outside of all of this being seemingly convenient what exactly is it that you believe our pal here is involved with," Falco asked. "As you said before Fox, you don't think he is the fugitive at large.. so?"

"Which I stand by," replied Fox. "I would never come to a conclusion based strictly off of convenient circumstance. But it isn't Doctor Etoyc that is the point of connection."

This caught all of them by surprise, including Snake.

"If not Dr. Etoyc, then who?" Slippy asked.

Fox looked all of them over as he dispensed just that. "Not who, but rather what. Project Smash."

An undeniable surprise came to the faces of his crew mates. Snake seeing this couldn't help but feel there was something he didn't know. "The Etoyc of my world mentioned a project by that name," recalled Snake. "But what is it? And what does it have to do with me?"

Following his words an alarm sounded off, breaking the discussion for the time being. "It's the ship's alert." Peppy noted.

"We must be within distance of planet Katina," Fox said looking over at his comrades. "Let's get in position team."

Without another word the four of them went their separate ways. Snake inched over to Fox who still stood in front of the control panel. "Wait," Snake spoke. "Project Super, I want to know what it is."

He looked back up at him before replying. "The mission comes first, when that is complete I'll tell you everything there is to know."

He knew he wasn't going to get anything further out of him. At least for the time being. "Ok, well at least answer me this."

There was a pause. Still working keyed in on the control panel he responded. "I'm listening."

"The fugitive, the one that everyone has been in search of," Snake began. "Does he have a name?"

Hearing the inquired he looked up to face him before nodding. "Yes," conveyed Fox. "They're calling him, Mega Man."

…

The clarity in its call grew with every taken step. None had spoken a word since they began walking. Along with the sound of the stream came the tune of the chorusing birds above. If you listened even deeper you could hear the pitch of several critters that resided on every side. It was as if the forest had a voice of its own. Not a single one of them didn't welcome this.

Time became lost to them as they proceeded. The four soon came upon long stretched hands of hanging branches that blocked their path. Pit being the one who lead the way held out his left hand to pull them aside. In doing so it revealed what they had set out to find.

"It's a river after all," Pit pointed out being the first to make the discovery.

The others made way past Pit who stood in hold of the large tree branches. They immediately looked to the other side of the river to see it was nothing more than an extension of the forest. Peach didn't stop until coming within inches of the edge. Once there she looked down into the direction of where the stream flowed, marveled by its presence. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

"So what is the plan," Daisy asked looking to those who accompanied her. "Are we going to cross to the other side?"

"Well that all depends," replied Pit. He then reached for the tracking orb before holding it up. "Let's see if the orb is picking up anything."

He held it high above his head for several moments as Luigi closed in from his side. "Anything?"

Pit shook his head. "Sorry Luigi, it doesn't appear so."

"That means we must not be in range of wherever it is Mario is located," concluded Daisy.

"Either way we can't stay here, we'll never find him by just standing around," Pit stated. "How about we put it to a-"

"I say we follow down the stream," suggested Peach. "There is no guarantee that he's in that direction. But I just have this gut feeling that is telling me that's where we should go."

"If that's what you believe, then count me in." Luigi said in agreement.

"Any objections?" Pit asked looking over at Daisy.

"Let's get moving bird boy," Daisy grinningly remarked in return before making a move past him.

He rolled his eyes while muttering displeasure. "_Bird boy_.."

With that the four of them began walking again. As they did Pit kept a sharp observation over the tracking orb, hoping it would alert them of their ally's position.

After walking for over a minute Luigi began whistling. This served as a small distraction to one of his search mates. She quickly voiced her displeasure. "Luigi do you think you could stop whistling for a while," Daisy smilingly asked looking back at him. "It's hard for me to concentrate when someone is whistling."

He smiled. "Anything for you Princess." Bowing his head he complied with her wishes.

It was only after a couple more steps that Luigi began humming Her eyes widened in absolute disbelief. The tone in which he hummed was cringe worthy to say the least. While she fumed inside with an undeniable annoyance, Pit on the other hand ignored his tune altogether.

"_I think I preferred the whistling_." murmured Peach under her breath as a look of fright found place on her face.

Unexpectedly Luigi's humming suddenly halted as he came to a complete stop. This caused the others to do the same. "What's wrong Luigi?" Peach asked.

"Did.. did you hear that?"

Pit took a moment to look away from the orb to explore the surrounding area. He didn't see or hear anything unusual. "Are you sure Luigi, I certainly don't-"

Before he could finish his thoughts a horse lunged out from behind the trees. Four more followed in short time. Sitting atop each of the horses were men dressed in silver body armor.

"Who the heck are these guys?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Identify yourselves, at once!" The man in the middle of the pack demanded.

Dropping her arms to her waist Daisy puffed her chest in retort. "We could ask you the same!"

"What was that?!"

Tapping her left shoulder Luigi whispered into her ear. "_I a don't think he liked that tone too much_."

It was only at that moment that a realization was made. "Sir, it's her," the man in armor directly on the left said pointing at Peach. "She matches the description!"

"Description?" A clueless look came upon Peach's face in that instant. "What are you talking about?"

"You're right," the other man agreed. "She's that witch that launched an attack on Valm along with that dark mage, the one who called himself Armonell!"

"Wooh wooh woh," exclaimed Peach as he swung his arms back and forth. "I am not a witch, and certainly don't work with Armonell."

"She only attempts to deceive us comrades; don't let her words delude you!" the head man of the pack stated.

"She's telling the truth," Pit said arguing in her corner. "We too are enemies of Armon-"

"We've had enough of your deception," the man in armor shouted angrily. "Seize the witch; kill the rest for all I care!"

"We're telling the truth," plead Pit. "We are all on the same si-"

His words would be cut off by an arrow that was fired off by one of the men in armor. In attempt of dodging the attack the arrow lodged the orb out of his possession. Immediately seeing it soar out of his hands Peach lunged forward in hopes of catching it.

"Got it!" Peach claimed as it landed into her arms.

Within the moment the sound of something galloping from behind was heard. Peach turned just as one of the men in armor came within inches of her. As he was to pass he held out his right arm grabbing her in the process. "Got her," he proclaimed proudly. Now with her on the horse as well he made a move back for the trees. "We have what we need. Let us return to Ylisse, Exalt Chrom will be over joyed."

"Oh no you don't." Pit said looking to make a move.

He would however be knocked over the head with a wooden object of some kind which sent him crashing to the ground. The remaining four horsemen followed after the one who paved the way. Now dizzy from the impact of the blow he slowly eased. "Oawwuh, that hurt!"

Now sitting up on a knee he looked forward to see she was now out of sight. He clutched his right fist in disgust. "How could I let this happen?"

It was only at that moment that he noticed both Daisy and Luigi had been knocked to the ground as he did. They too gradually pushed up from where they lay.

"Oh a no," Luigi said looking forward in despair. "Peach got captured again."

"Gee, I swear," Daisy said finding way to her feet while dusting her dress off. "That girl gets captured more times a week than I go through underwear."

Luigi's eyes widened upon hearing this as he fell into a dazed state of imagination. Pit noticing this patted him on his right shoulder before speaking. "Keep it together Luigi, we need to stay focused."

With that Pit stood back upright as well. "I don't think any of us could have anticipated this," Pit stated. "This really puts a dent in things."

"So what is the plan," Luigi asked as he too found way to his feet. "Are we going to go after Peach and her captors, or will we go and search of my a brother?"

"We really don't have a choice, let's not forget Princess Peach was holding the tracking orb when she was grabbed," reminded Pit. "And without it there's no way of knowing where your brother could be."

"The same could be said about Peach," Daisy stated. "We have no idea who those people in the armor are or where they could have possibly taking her."

"Not entirely true. The man who grabbed her mentioned a place called Ylisse." Pit reminded.

She crossed her arms across her chest as she narrowed her eyes. "And you know where that is?"

He smiled. "We have a name, that's a start."

"They also spoke of a Chrom too, perhaps that is who those horsemen are working for." Luigi guessed.

Pit brought a hand to his chin as he slightly leaned forward in position. "There's a lot that isn't adding up. Sure, we all knew Armonell had travelled to this world.. but who is the witch that they mentioned?" He paused, thinking further before speaking again. "Secondly, how did those horsemen find us? We're practically in the middle of nowhere, seems a little convenient if you ask me."

Hearing this the other two began to give into a level of suspicion themselves. There was no time for sinking into doubt. Their mission was clear, to find where this Ylisse and retrieve their friend and special guide in the form of an orb.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
